Chapitres en vrac
by Isnoname
Summary: Je crée cette catégorie pour publier quelques chapitres manquants de traductions inachevées, on verra bien ce qu'elle va devenir...
1. Vendredi à midi - Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue de **Friday at noon**

L'original appartient à** troublefollows1017 **qui a retiré sa fic parce qu'elle va la publier

**ET**

tous les autres chapitres ont été traduits par** Missleez**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_**Vendredi 30 décembre à midi**_

Edward m'avait positionnée sur le dos. Ses mains soutenaient mes jambes sous les genoux. Mes hanches étaient soulevées pour rencontrer les siennes. Mon dos étaient arqué et seule ma tête reposait au milieu du fauteuil. Je pouvais le voir et regarder ce qu'il me faisait.

"Tu es si bonne chérie. Tellement bonne," dit-il en embrassant ma bouche avec un grognement. Il essayait de garder le contrôle. Quelquefois il suffisait d'un seul regard. S'il me voyait relever la tête ou la basculer en arrière, mordre ma lèvre ou battre des cils, c'en était fait de lui. Mais il aimait avoir plus d'endurance.

Il relâcha mes jambes et releva mon corps embrassant ma bouche avec un gémissement. Les bruits qu'il faisait lorsque nous faisions l'amour faisait battre mon cœur plus vite. C'était comme de petites décharges d'adrénaline.

"Retourne-toi mais essaie de garder le dos droit," m'ordonna-t-il en m'aidant à me retourner. Le cuir froid me fit du bien contre le ventre.

Je me levai pendant qu'Edward attrapait l'une de mes chevilles, la tenant contre sa hanche. Il me pénétra doucement. Son autre main se posa bas sur mon dos me gardant là où il voulait que je sois.

"Oui là. Tu sens ça? Tellement bon," dit-il en prenant un rythme.

"Hummmm," murmurai-je. Je le sentais aussi. Je sentais tout de lui et c'était merveilleux.

Il se pencha plus en avant, embrassant l'endroit au creux de mes épaules puis mon cou, me murmurant des je t'aime. Sa main caressa mon bras et mon épaule. Sa bouche resta sur mon épaule tandis que sa main dérivait sur la longueur de mon corps puis s'arrêta au bas de mon dos. Levant son corps sur le mien, il poussa plus fort, plus profond. J'étais si près, mes bras commençaient à trembler. Ils me soutenaient mais aussi encaissaient la force de ses poussées. J'allais exploser autour de lui.

Il semblait pouvoir lire dans mes pensées. "Ne viens pas encore s'il te plait. Je ne pourrai pas me contrôler si tu le fais."

"C'est trop," grognai-je presque. "Trop bon."

Il se retira et m'aida à quitter le fauteuil. Nos corps étaient glissants de sueur. Il embrassa le côté de mon cou en repoussant mes cheveux d'une main. Dans son étreinte je me sentais, chez moi peu importe où nous étions en réalité.

"Je t'aime tellement. Est-ce que tu le sais?" dit-il avant d'embrasser ma bouche.

De toute évidence il n'attendait pas que je réponde vraiment. Sa langue fit son chemin à l'intérieur. Mes mains glissèrent de ses épaules à sa nuque. J'enroulai ses cheveux autour de mes doigts tenant sa tête contre la mienne. Je l'embrassai aussi retrouvant le goût de la menthe sur sa langue et souhaitant trouver une façon d'être reliée à lui de façon permanente. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aimait comme je l'aimais.

Passionnément. Complètement. Eternellement.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais c'était tellement bon de l'entendre. Ses lèvres roses parfaites étaient contre les miennes une fois de plus et relevées en un sourire à couper le souffle. Ses yeux verts brillaient encore plus que de désir et de luxure. Ils disaient la même chose que ses mots. Il m'aimait. Nous nous frottâmes le nez partageant un baiser esquimau.

"Viens là," dit-il en me remettant sur le fauteuil. Il s'assit au milieu à cheval sur les côtés. Il me tira sur lui ainsi nous étions face à face.

Il n'y avait rien de comparable à embrasser Edward. Sa bouche bougea vers mon menton et ma gorge. Il prodiguait de douces caresses à ma clavicule avec sa langue puis il fit la même chose à chacun de mes seins. L'air autour de nous était presque effervescent, provoquant sur ma peau des frissons de joie. Mon dos s'arqua légèrement. Chaque sensation était intensifiée. La dureté de son érection sous moi, la pression de ses doigts sur mes hanches, la façon dont ses pouces caressaient mon ventre.

"Tu es si bon pour moi," gémis-je tandis qu'il mordillait mon mamelon dur.

Il rit en posant sa tête entre mes seins. Son haleine était chaude sur ma peau. Il recommença à embrasser ma poitrine.

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et nous pourrons finir ensemble.

"Il me leva jusqu'au bout du fauteuil et plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules. Sa bouche était entre mes jambes, sa langue chaude et mouillée. Il lécha et caressa jusqu'à ce que je spasme ma libération.

Il fit un sourire arrogant. Il aimait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi. Il aimait ce contrôle. Il se rassit et je remontai sur lui. C'était à mon tour de contrôler pendant qu'il se laisserait aller.

Je me baissai lentement profitant de chaque centimètre de lui. Je laissai échapper un soupir satisfait et mes yeux se fermèrent. Cela seul le rendait fou.

"Dieu, chérie c'est tellement bon." Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur mes hanches de nouveau. Ses longs doigts enfoncés dans ma chair. Il laissa son corps s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil. Et ses mains glissèrent sur les côtés de mes cuisses.

Je posai fermement mes mains sur ses jambes et me penchai en arrière. Je montais et descendais très lentement. Nous n'allions pas aller trop vite, cette position à elle seule créait des sensations des plus incroyables. Edward ferma les yeux et il poussa une espèce de gémissement. Je l'avais amené là où j'avais voulu qu'il aille. Je l'avais eu.

Ses doigts s'approchèrent de mon centre puis glissèrent sur mes cuisses encore et encore. Il s'assit, ses mains remontèrent sur mon ventre et effleurèrent mes seins. Il voulait me soulever pour prendre le rythme en charge. Il me prit par la taille et commença à me faire monter et descendre sur sa longueur.

Il cria mon nom quand il bascula de l'autre côté. La beauté de sa libération m'envoya valser avec lui : ensemble nous avions atteint la perfection. Il retomba en arrière m'entrainant au dessus de lui. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre vite et fort sous ses côtes. Ça résonnait avec moi. Même nos cœurs étaient faits pour battre ensemble.

Nous restâmes tranquilles enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans notre bien-être post-coïtal.

"Alors as-tu trouvé une nouvelle résolution pour ce Nouvel an?" demandai-je pendant que mes doigts passaient sur les poils de sa poitrine.

"J'ai décidé de faire ça... il m'embrassa très tendrement, "... tous les jours."

" Plus de baisers ou plus du sexe fantastique comme ceux que nous venons d'avoir, vilain garçon?" demandai-je avec un petit rire.

Le fauteuil tantra* qu'Edward avait acheté pour la maison sur l'île, où nous profitions de la fin des vacances de Noël était incroyable. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'un meuble puisse être un plus pour l'amour physique, mais après l'avoir utilisé je savais que nous allions en acheter un pour chacune de nos résidences.

"Serais-je trop gourmand si je répondais les deux?"

Il allait falloir que je me mette au yoga. "Pas gourmand du tout."

"Plus de sexe, plus de chances de te prendre quand tu arrêteras la contraception."

Je posai ma joue contre son torse et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Ça - encore. Depuis qu'Angela et Ben avaient eu leur bébé, Edward faisait des commentaires plus souvent concernant les bébés et me disait d'arrêter ma contraception.

Nous n'étions pas mariés. Nous n'étions même pas fiancés. Je n'en étais qu'à la première moitié de ma première année dans mon travail, je n'étais pas prête pour avoir un bébé.

Nous restâmes là en silence pendant quelques minutes.

"Bon il semblerait qu'amener le sujet du bébé est une façon parfaite de tuer une bonne conversation," dit Edward en caressant mon bras du bout des doigts.

"Tu sais comment je me sens avec ça." Il le savait exactement. Il me semblait qu'il ne savait pas

tout ce que ça impliquait avoir des bébés. Il semblait en vouloir un parce que quelqu'un que nous connaissions en avait eu un. Il semblait oublier qu'un bébé était un travail à plein temps. Il n'y aurait plus de fuite possible pour nous sur l'ile pour un marathon de sexe. Je ne me réveillerai plus au milieu de la nuit pour le combler parce que c'est le bébé qui me réveillerait à sa place.

"C'est sûr que tu as été assez constante concernant ce sujet."

Je n'allais pas me mettre à discuter avec lui même s'il essayait. Nous avions eu cette discussion quelques heures après avoir rendu visite à Ben, Angela et au petit Benjamin Jr. A la fin Edward avait été d'accord pour dire que nous n'étions pas prêts. Malheureusement il ramenait souvent cette idée sur le tapis espérant que l'entendre suffirait à me faire changer d'avis. Il se trompait.

Je glissai hors du lit et m'assis. Faisant courir ma main dans mes cheveux. Je le regardai. Il paraissait contrarié. Je me penchai et embrassai ses lèvres boudeuses. "Je t'aime et un jour nous aurons une maison remplie d'enfants. Quatre, peut-être cinq."

Il sourit. "Deux. Un garçon et une fille."

"Bonne chance pour ça," dis-je en me levant. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le voir essayer de contrôler ça même si la technologie existait. Que je sois damnée si je laissais manigancer génétiquement nos enfants. Pas question. Pas de comment. J'étirai mes muscles endoloris. "Je vais mettre mon maillot et descendre me baigner. Tu veux venir avec moi?"

Edward se prélassant nu sur le fauteuil était une vision magnifique. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour m'éloigner de cela. Je me penchai, pris le sarong que je portais avant que nous décidâmes d'essayer notre nouveau meuble.

"Peux-tu me faire passer un tee-shirt?" demanda-t-il semblant très à l'aise sur son fauteuil. Il souriait de nouveau ce qui était une bonne chose. "J'en ai mis dans la commode."

"D'accord un tee-shirt!" dis-je.

Je revins dans la chambre. C'était si étrange d'être ici, tellement isolés. Même lorsque nous étions chez nous, Charlotte était là. Je n'aurai jamais pu me promener nue mais l'île était notre escapade intime. Je commençai à devenir une grande fan de l'île. J'attrapai un bikini et ensuite ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel je pensai trouver les tee-shirts d'Edward. J'attrapai celui de dessus et remarquai une boite bleue avant de refermer le tiroir. C'était une boite à bague bleue de chez Tiffany pour être précise.

Je la fixai pendant une bonne minute. Il avait amené une bague ici, aux Fidji. Il avait amené une bague qu'il avait achetée chez Tiffany. Une partie de moi voulait sauter partout et l'autre avait la nausée. C'était ça. Il allait me demander de l'épouser. J'allais lui dire oui. Je l'aimais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les cinq derniers mois avaient été les plus beaux de ma vie. J'avais eu cette impression qu'il allait me donner une bague de la taille du Texas. Nous n'avions pas parlé de bague. Nous n'avions pas discuté mariage non plus sauf de celui d'Alice et de Jasper, ce qui je le pensais commençait à taper sur les nerfs d'Edward.

Je regardai la porte de la chambre sachant qu'il était toujours confortablement installé dans le 'fauteuil de l'amour'. Ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir au tiroir et d'en sortir la boite. Evidemment le diamant n'allait pas être de la taille de Lone Star State mais il allait sûrement faire plusieurs carats.

J'avais de petites mains. Je n'allais pas pouvoir porter quelque chose de trop gros. C'était mon raisonnement qui me conduisait à savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ainsi je pourrais éviter d'avoir la mauvaise réaction quand il me le donnerait. Je me préparai et ouvris la boîte. La petite boîte en velours arriva dans ma main. Je déglutis et ouvris le dessus articulé. Mes yeux se fermèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement ouverte. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux et le temps s'arrêta.

C'était...

Petit.

Vraiment petit.

Définitivement moins d'un carat. Peut être un demi carat.

_Qu'avais-je fait?_

Je pensais que j'étais bonne pour accepter les cadeaux qu'il me faisait. Nous nous disputions rarement concernant l'argent sauf quand il avait payé pour l'école sans le m'avoir dit. Oh, et la fois où il m'avait donné une carte American Express Centurion. La noire. Walmart n'accepte pas ce genre de carte j'ai essayé de l'utiliser là-bas pour lui prouver que c'était idiot que j'en ai une. Puis il y eut cette tentative de m'offrir cette île pour mon anniversaire. Nous sommes donc arrivés à un compromis et nous l'avions acquise en copropriété.

C'était ma bague de fiançailles, cependant. Je la porterai tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie. Elle était supposée être le symbole de son amour pour moi. Avais-je été si garce concernant l'argent qu'il avait eu peur d'acheter un diamant d'une taille normale? Les gens voudraient la voir quand ils sauraient que nous étions fiancés. Comment allai-je pouvoir expliquer que mon multimillionnaire de fiancé ne m'avait offert qu'une bague d'un demi carat? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas neuve. C'était peut-être un héritage, peut-être avait-elle appartenu à son arrière-arrière grand-mère. Elle était dans une boite de Tiffany cependant. L'anneau tout simple en platine et le solitaire ne paraissaient pas très anciens. Non elle était neuve. Peut être que le diamant provenait d'un endroit rare et qu'il était le plus beau au monde. Ce serait bien le genre d'Edward.

Je refermai la petit boîte et la remis dans la boîte en velours bleu rattachant soigneusement le ruban blanc. La curiosité avait tué le chat. Avais-je besoin de savoir ça maintenant? Je me dirigeai vers la véranda où se trouvait Edward à présent, il regardait l'eau, il s'était mis son maillot.

"Je t'ai amené un tee-shirt," lui dis-je en le lui envoyant tandis qu'il se tournait.

"J'allais venir te chercher. Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps?

"Rien," mentis-je. 'Il fallait que je passe par la salle de bain." J'étais une piètre menteuse mais évidement mon excuse n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Edward ne me questionna pas plus.

Il souriait comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorai. Seulement je savais quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et en ce moment ça me tuait.

Il m'enlaça par la taille et m'embrassa avec ses lèvres douces. "Je t'aime Isabella. Je t'aime tellement."

Je le sentais, le vrai, l'amour indéniable. "Je t'aime aussi." _Peu importe la bague de fiançailles que tu m'as choisie._

Nous restâmes dehors pendant des heures. Nous avons couru après les vagues puis nous sommes allongés sur la plage jusqu'à ce que je commence à me sentir frire. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la bague cachée dans le tiroir. J'essayai de me dire qu'il y avait une très bonne raison pour laquelle il avait acheté un petit diamant. Je repoussai cette partie superficielle de moi qui s'inquiétait de la taille du diamant. J'étais une hypocrite totale, être folle que le diamant soit petit alors que je devenais parano en croyant qu'il allait être trop gros.

Ça n'aidait pas qu'Edward remarque ma distraction. Il demandait avec persistance si quelque chose me tracassait. Pourquoi je laissais quelque chose me tracasser. Il voulait m'épouser. C'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance. Peu importe ce que les gens allaient dire sur la grosseur du diamant. Peu importe s'ils pensaient que c'était étrange qu'il ait choisi une bague ordinaire du moment qu'elle était supposer symboliser l'immensité de son amour pour moi.

Quel génie du marketing avait dit aux femmes que l'on devait dépenser deux mois de salaire pour acheter une bague? Deux mois d'Edward devaient être astronomiques. Ils n'avaient probablement de bague qui coûtent aussi cher. La bague n'avait pas d'importance. Pour quoi je laissais ça devenir aussi obsédant?

"Sérieusement Isabella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que le Père Noël n'existe pas." Edward s'approcha et me caressa juste au-dessus du genou.

"Rien. Je vais bien. Je rêvasse."

"Eh bien ce doit être un sale rêve. Je te connais. Quelque chose te tracasse et tu ne me le dis pas."

La dernière chose que je voulais c'était admettre que mes pensées étaient superficielles à cause de mon indiscrétion totalement inappropriée et de mon manque complet de maitrise de moi. Si Edward m'avait offert une bague sortant d'une machine à chewing-gum j'aurais été ravie. Il avait travaillé sur ses démons pour pouvoir être avec moi. Il est allé dans des endroits effrayants dans sa tête et avait subi plus que sa part d'attaques de panique pour devenir meilleur pour moi. Tout ça représentait plus qu'une simple bague. L'homme lui-même était le symbole de son amour pour moi.

"Je vais bien," dis-je en me levant et en réajustant le bas de mon maillot. Je me mis à califourchon sur sa chaise. Il posa ses deux mains sur ma taille. "De quoi une fille comme moi pourrait-elle se plaindre alors qu'elle est sur son île privée avec l'homme qu'elle aime?"

Ses mains allèrent jusqu'à mes cuisses. "C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Depuis que nous sommes sortis tu a été distraite. Est-ce que c'est le fait d'avoir parlé des bébés ou autre chose qui te met dans tous tes états?"

"Je ne suis pas dans tous mes états," protestai-je. Je me penchai en avant et embrassai ses lèvres affectueusement. Son corps était chaud sous mes mains. Ses épaules étaient roses à cause du temps qu'il avait passé au soleil. "Il reste plusieurs autres étapes à passer avant d'en arriver aux bébés."

"Tu as raison. Il y a d'autres choses qui doivent se passer avant ça. Je veux me lier à toi de toutes les façons humaines possibles." Il m'embrassa, sa bouche était aussi gourmande que ses mots. Il s'arrêta, son nez frôla ma poitrine et mon cou de haut en bas. . "Je pense que j'aimerai m'attacher à toi et t'attacher tout court."

"Des promesses, toujours des promesses," dis-je en riant. Il plaisantait toujours avec ses menaces sexy comme si j'avais toujours peur de lui. Je lui aurai confié ma vie, avec mon cœur et mon âme.

"Eloignons-nous du soleil," suggéra-t-il.

Nous nous rinçâmes sous la douche extérieure et rentrâmes pour nous changer. Entre l'activité de la journée et le décalage horaire, j'étais épuisée. Je finis par m'endormir dans le grand lit à baldaquin pendant qu'Edward lisait sur on i Pad à coté de moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai le soleil couchant envoyait des ombres à travers la chambre. J'étais seule. Edward n'étais plus dans le lit ou dans la chambre. Je m'assis et secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de temps j'avais dormi. Il n'y avait pas de réveil dans la chambre. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous soucier du temps quand nous étions ici. Je vis qu'une robe blanche avait été prévue pour moi , elle était posée sur le lit du coté d'Edward et une note disait _Mets-moi, Seulement moi._

Je souris. Cette fois-ci Edward n'avait pas fait les bagages à ma place. Je savais que nous partions et j'avais fait ma valise moi-même avec plein de sous vêtements. De toute évidence il avait ses propres idées concernant ma tenue sur l'île. J'enlevai mon short et mon débardeur et me glissai dans la robe qu'il avait choisie pour moi. J'allai à la salle de bain et me brossai les cheveux puis je les attachai en un chignon lâche et partis à la recherche d'Edward.

Dès que je sortis de la chambre je remarquai des pétales de fleurs sur le sol. Des pétales blanc et rose qui faisait un chemin que je devais suivre.

_Qu'avait-il fait?_

Les pétales m'amenèrent dehors et en bas de l'escalier en bois. De petites bougies dans de petits verres les remplacèrent et me servirent de guide. Elle me conduisirent vers le petit chemin qui menait à la page privée qui étaient parsemée de centaines de mêmes petites lumières clignotantes.

C'était comme s'il avait pris les étoiles du ciel et les avait dispersées sur le sol à mes pieds. Quand j'eus fini d'apprécier la vue à couper le souffle, je remarquai qu'Edward était debout près de l'eau. Il était de dos et son visage était tourné vers le ciel comme quand il méditait le matin. Il avait un short noir et une chemise blanche. La brise venant de l'océan faisait flotter sa chemise autour de lui.

"C'est ce que tu as fait pendant que je faisais la sieste?" Je m'approchai de lui doucement, profitant de la beauté qu'était Edward Masen.

Il ne se tourna pas mais il baissa la tête. Il me tendit ses mains et je pus le rejoindre près de l'eau qui frôlait nos pieds, bulles blanches et mousseuses qui chatouillaient mes orteils. Je regardai la mer. Le dernier morceau du soleil couchant jetait un voile bleu-violet sur l'eau. Les Fidji au crépuscule étaient comme sorties d'un rêve. Nous restâmes côte à côte nous tenant par la main pendant un petit moment. Ça me paraissait être une nuit magique.

"Avant que je te rencontre ma vie était une nuit sans étoile," dit-il toujours en regardant l'eau. "Il n'y avait rien. Pas de sens, pas d'intérêt, pas de beauté." Il tourna son visage et pris le mien entre ses mains. "Puis tu es arrivée et le ciel s'est éclairé. Tu as ouvert un monde rempli de millions de points de lumière. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir combien tu m'as changé, moi et la façon dont je voyais le monde. Toi Isabella tu es ma raison d'être."

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et ma gorge se serra d'émotion. Ça n'avait aucun sens que je puisse changer le monde d'un homme qui avait mis le mien sens dessus dessous. Il pensait qu'il était chanceux de m'avoir, mais c'était moi qui avait eu de la chance.

Edward lâcha une de mes mains et alla dans sa poche. La familière petite boîte en sortit. Et soudain peu m'importait à quoi ressemblait la bague. La bague n'était rien en comparaison de l'homme.

"Tu es une terrible menteuse, Isabella. Tu le sais ça. Je sais que tu sais."

Je le regardais me sentant perdue. Il sourit et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit la bague que j'avais trouvée plus tôt dans la journée.

"Je dois admettre que je l'ai fait exprès. Je voulais que tu la trouves et j'ai misé sur le fait que ta curiosité serait plus forte que toi. Lorsque tu as été si longue dans la chambre je savais que tu luttais contre toi- même pour savoir si tu allais ou pas regarder à l'intérieur. Et lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais perdue dans tes pensées tout l'après-midi je savais que tu y avais jeté un coup d'œil."

Je couvris mon visage avec mes mains. J'étais démasquée. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il pensait de moi.

"Je suis une idiote. Je voulais être capable de réagir de la bonne façon quand tu me le demanderais mais c'était stupide de donner tant d'importance à cette bague. La bague importe peu. Ce que tu m'a dit, ce que je représente pour toi, c'est ça qui importe."

Il me regarda gravement. "Elle ne te plait pas, n'est-ce pas?

"Elle ne me déplait pas," mentis-je. J'avais ruiné sa demande avec mon espionnage et la façon que j'avais de réfléchir à tout.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit comme si c'était vraiment drôle. Puis il se ressaisit et jeta la bague dans l'océan.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" criai-je totalement surprise. Ma bague de fiançailles nageait maintenant avec les poissons avant même qu'il m'ait demandé de l'épouser. Des pensées de matériel de plongée se précipitèrent dans ma tête.

"Cette bague représente toute la merde que nous laissons s'interposer entre nous. Je veux que tu réalises que tu mérites plus que ce que tu croies. Je voulais que tu voies que si je fais les choses à ta façon tu ne serais pas aussi heureuse que tu le penses. Tu vas bientôt être à moi Isabella. Il faut que tu sois prête à accepter plus parce que dans mon monde tout est plus gros et mieux."

Edward posa un genou sur le sable et alla dans son autre poche. Il posa une boite noire dans ma main.

"Isabella Swan je ne peux pas imaginer passer un seul jour de ma vie sans toi. Je t'en prie laisse-moi te gâter, te faire plaisir et t'aimer chaque jour... pour toujours. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Il ouvrit le couvercle et à l'intérieur il y avait une bague très différente de la précédente. Celle là aurait convenu à une princesse. Le diamant était si énorme qu'on aurait dit une rose en fleur. L'anneau était délicat et la chose était très Edwardienne. Coïncidence? Je ne le pense pas.

Je n'avais qu'une réponse à donner. "Oui, oui, oui, oui. Je dis oui à tout."

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina du plus grand et du plus éclatant sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tourner. Je m'accrochai à son cou en tenant la boite fermement. Cette bague n'allait pas finir dans l'océan. Il m'embrassa le cou et puis sur les lèvres.

"Il y a encore une autre requête," dit-il en me reposant sur mes pieds. "Faisons-le. Maintenant. Ici._"_

"Quoi?" Je devais avoir mal compris.

"Epouse-moi ce soir, sur cette plage."

"On ne peut..."

"On peut si tu le veux. J'ai quelqu'un qui est prêt à procéder et les témoins. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est ton accord."

"Mais nos familles, nos amis..."

"On pourra faire ça avec eux un autre jour," finit-il pour moi. "J'ai passé les six derniers mois à écouter ma sœur préparer son mariage. La tante Sally de Jasper est allergique au poisson donc pas d'entrée de crevette ensuite une collègue veut savoir si elle peut amener son fils parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en la baby sitter. Ensuite il y a toutes ces embrouilles avec le traiteur ou avec les musiciens et ne me fais pas parler de la demoiselle d'honneur qui lui a demandé de pouvoir choisir une tenue différente parce qu'elle ne sentait pas à l'aise de porter quelque chose sans bretelle."

Il ne plaisantait pas. Jasper m'avait appelé pour se plaindre de la même chose l'autre jour. Organiser un mariage c'était plus souvent faire plus plaisir aux autres qu'aux deux personnes qui allaient se marier.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Je ne veux pas que notre mariage ressemble à ça. Je ne veux pas rendre les autres contents mais seulement toi. Je veux me marier avec toi et ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à combien je t'aime. Epouse-moi ce soir. Deviens ma femme parce que c'est de ça qu'il est question. Pas de robe, pas de gâteau, pas de première danse. Il ne s'agit que de nous. Seulement nous."

Il était très convaincant. Toutes les excuses que je trouvais étaient en relation avec les sentiments des autres. Epouser Edward ne nous concernait que tous les deux.

"On n'a pas besoin de le dire aux autres," continua-t-il à plaider. "On organisera un mariage pour les autres deux mois après celui d'Alice et de Jasper. Ça ne sera jamais aussi judicieux et nous aurons ce soir pour nous tous seuls. Dis oui."

Les fiançailles et le mariage tout ça dans la même soirée, ma tête tournait. C'était une décision facile, cependant. Je voulais l'épouser. Aujourd'hui, demain, n'importe quand.

"Oui."

Alors nous restâmes là au milieu des centaines de bougies sous le ciel étoilé et liâmes nos vies l'une à l'autre. Nous échangeâmes des vœux simples face à un officier du district qu'Edward avait fait venir de Suva, la capitale, et de l'une des femmes qui travaillait sur notre île. Elle prit des photos et applaudit quand l'officier nous proclama mari et femme. Ma mère allait me tuer et Alice n'allait jamais pardonner ça à Edward mais aucun de nous ne s'en souciait pour le moment. Magique n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire notre mariage.

Nous dansâmes sur la plage au son de l'océan et consommâmes notre mariage dans notre chambre jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Edward me tint dans ses bras mais nous étions trop excités pour dormir.

"Mme Isabella Masen, "dit-il en essayant de voir ce que ça donnait. "M. et Mme Edward Masen. Les Masen." On aurait dit un speaker à la radio.

Je ris de lui. "Bella Swan Masen."

"Eeeeeh!" Edward fit un son ennuyeux comme un buzzer comme si j'avais donné la mauvaise réponse à la roue de la Fortune. "Pas de ça."

"Je suis nouvellement enseignante et les gens connaissent juste mon nom. Ça va semer la confusion chez tout le monde si j'arrive avec un nouveau nom." Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire appeler autrement. Mais c'était si amusant de le taquiner, toujours.

"Ça sera encore plus facile au contraire. S'ils ne te connaissent pas en tant que Mlle Swan où est la différence?"

"Je ne le change pas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons notre deuxième mariage de toute façon."

"Mais tu le changeras pas vrai?"

Je souris et l'embrassai sur le cœur. "Bella Masen." C'était un bon nom. C'était un grand nom. C'était mon nom. "Ça me parait ... parfait."

**OOO**

**Vendredi 10 février - Midi**

"Bella Marie Swan!" hurla Jasper de la chambre au bout du couloir. Je finis vite d'arranger sa boutonnière avec un peu de ruban. La tige de la fleur avait cassé, rendant Jasper encore plus nerveux qu'il l'était déjà. Carmen avait été d'un grand secours. Elle était arrivée prête. J'étais heureuse qu'Alice l'ait embauchée pour organiser le mariage. Qui plus est c'était drôle de voir Liam l'aider à amener tous les bouquets dans l'église. Il travaillait pour les Masen même pendant son jour de congé.

"Ça va, ça. Calme-toi!" J'attrapai les aiguilles que j'avais plantées dans ma robe pour ne pas les perdre et j'essayai à nouveau de remettre tout en place.

"Rappelle-moi une fois de plus que tout va bien se passer," me supplia-t-il en se balançant légèrement sur place ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

Je soupirai. "Tout va très bien se passer. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu n'es pas un anxieux d'habitude. Tu es celui qui est censé rester calme." Je terminai d'accrocher la fleur. "Voilà. Parfait."

Jasper se tourna et se regarda dans le miroir. "je suis beau. Tu as raison je ne suis pas anxieux. Tout va très bien se passer. Tout le monde va bien s'amuser."

C'était exactement pour ça que j'avais dit oui à Edward sur la plage. Tout ce stress n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir faire semblant dans quelques mois.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres. Aujourd'hui c'est Alice et toi. Mi-temps."

"Tu as raison de nouveau. Aujourd'hui c'est pour Alice et moi. Alice et moi? Alice et moi."

"Ça y est nous sommes d'accord pour la première fois," dis-je en rigolant. "Allez respire profondément. Tout est bien." Je frottais son bras de haut en bas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux depuis la nuit où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ici?" demanda Edward en passant la tête par la porte.

Mon sourire grandit encore. Mon mari était incroyable en smoking. Le faux mariage refit surface.

"Un peu de nervosité mais bon. Comment ça se passe pour la mariée?" demandai-je en allant vers lui tandis qu'il venait vers moi.

"Ça va. Prête à ce que toutes ces choses soient faites. C'est presque la plus belle mariée que j'aie jamais vue." Il m'embrassa avec un sourire conspirateur. Comment avait-il pu garder notre mariage secret pour sa famille tout ce temps demeurait un mystère. Je ressentais les choses différemment, comment Jasper n'avait-il pu ne pas le voir?

"Presque?" demanda Jasper derrière moi.

"Bon, c'est ma _sœur_. C'est étrange de penser que c'est la plus belle," répondit Edward pour essayer de se rattraper. "Quoi qu'il en soit tu es attendu là-haut pour des photos avec les garçons d'honneur et ta famille. Ensuite vous pourrez dégager pour que les filles puissent se faire prendre en photo cinq millions de fois. Puis tu seras marié."

"Pourquoi se marie-ton un vendredi déjà?" interrompit Jasper. "Les gens ne se marient-ils pas le samedi en principe?"

"Beaucoup de personnes se marient le vendredi," rétorqua Edward, il était de nouveau face à moi. "Des gens très importants se sont mariés un vendredi."

"Le prince William s'est marié un vendredi. Tu vois c'est comme si tu étais un prince." Je me poussais avant qu'il puisse nous atteindre.

Jasper était bien trop nerveux pour y réfléchir davantage, merci mon dieu. Il sourit en pensant à sa merveilleuse fiancée qui avait eu droit au même traitement qu'une 'bientôt reine' et prit une dernière inspiration.

"Puis-je avoir une minute avec Bella?" demanda-t-il à Edward qui me tenait déjà par la main, prêt à m'amener vers la suite de la mariée où toutes les femmes devaient être prêtes.

"Bien sûr." Il m'embrassa une autre fois. "Je te vois dehors, je suppose. Je serai le plus beau dans mon smoking, le troisième à partir de la gauche."

Il me fit rire. "Je pense pouvoir arriver à te reconnaitre."

Je me tournai vers Jasper pendant qu'Edward refermait la porte. "Ça y est." Mes paupières se fermèrent et je ne pouvais plus contenir ma joie.

"C'est énorme, c'est vraiment énorme."

"Oui," reconnus-je. "Mais rien ne pourrait être mieux."

"C'est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivée, Bells."

Il allait arriver à me faire pleurer. J'espérais que je ne commencerai pas à pleurer avant de le voir devant l'autel.

"Comme je l'ai dit, tout va bien se passer."

"Le meilleur c'est que nous ne perdrons pas ceci." Il fit un mouvement de la main entre nous deux.

_C'est le signal pour les larmes. _"Aujourd'hui tu deviens officiellement mon frère. C'est juste ce que je voulais."

Nous deviendrions une famille au sous-sol de la cathédrale St James. Aujourd'hui.

"Attends..." Jasper se recula et me regarda soupçonneux. "... Je ne deviendrai ton frère officiellement que quand tu auras épousé Edward."

J'essayai de cacher mes sentiments coupables. "Bon," dis-je en hochant la tête. "Je veux dire que tu deviens officiellement le frère d'Edward et dans quelques mois tu seras le mien aussi."

Il me fixa quelques secondes. Je sentis mon visage changer de couleur sous son regard.

"Bella Swan... qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Rien," dis-je évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as pas fait ça!"

"Non je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

_Code rouge! Code rouge! _Mes compétences d'horrible menteuse me tuaient en ce moment.

"Tu l'as fait! Quand? Bella! Alice va le tuer."

Je me détournai de lui et posai mes mains contre mes joues rouges. Jasper était mon meilleur ami. C'était la première fois que je lui cachai aussi longtemps quelque chose d'aussi important.

"Vous vous êtres enfuis pour vous marier, n'est-ce pas?"

Mes mains bougèrent pour recouvrir mes yeux et je hochai la tête.

"Quand? Comment tu as pu ne pas me le dire? Comment la presse ne l'a pas su. Qu'est-ce que Renée et Charlie vont dire?" Son débit de questions était si rapide que je n'avais pas le temps de répondre.

"Tu te souviens quand nous sommes rentrés des Fidji, nous étions fiancés?"

"Ouais."

Je haussai les épaules et fis une grimace d'excuse.

"Vous vous êtres mariés la même semaine que vos fiançailles?"

"La même nuit," admis-je d'une toute petite voix.

"La même nuit!" Jasper se tapa sur la tête. "Et vous êtes mariés depuis lors?"

Mes yeux se baissèrent de crainte que quelqu'un puisse entendre. "Chuuut! Nous ne voulons pas énerver tout le monde, pas plus qu'attirer l'attention sur nous, cette journée est la vôtre, à toi et à Alice. S'il te plait ne dis rien à personne. Je t'en prie."

Jasper commença à rire. Il couvrit sa bouche et repartit de plus belle. "Il t'a demandé de l'épouser et aussi de l'épouser immédiatement? Classique! Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère de ne pas avoir été là ou en colère de n'y avoir pas pensé moi-même!"

"C'était beaucoup moins stressant," dis-je avec humour.

Jasper prit quelques profondes inspirations pour arriver à arrêter de rire. "Alors c'est vraiment aujourd'hui que nous appartenons à la même famille."

"Nous avons toujours été une famille. Nous n'avons pas besoin des Masen pour être une famille.

"Non... c'est vrai," il me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte. "... Mme Masen."

"S'il te plait ne le dis pas Alice. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, elle va devenir ta femme et tout mais donne une chance à Edward de le lui dire, je t'en prie."

"Il devrait le lui dire, _et bientôt_." Il me relâcha et arrangea sa veste. "Elle sera furieuse aussi longtemps qu'elle peut l'être contre lui, ce qui n'est jamais assez, à mon avis."

"Hey, c'est de mon mari dont tu parles là."

Jasper roula des yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez mariés.

"Concentrons-nous sur ton mariage. Pouvons-nous faire ça?" Nous nous dirigeâmes à l'étage pour les photos.

St James était une église magnifique. Ouverte et lumineuse, les voutes, les portes en bronze et des vitraux en font quelque chose hors du commun à Seattle.

Vous vous sentiez comme si vous étiez dans un lieu saint. Une puissance supérieure allait superviser cette union, je pouvais le sentir.

Les larmes coulèrent librement tandis que je regardai Carlisle conduire Alice à l'autel et que Jasper avait les yeux brillants. Je surpris Edward en train de m'observer plusieurs fois au cours de la cérémonie.

_Mon mari._

Une puissance supérieure avait aussi béni notre union. Nous ne serions pas ici si ça n'avait pas été la grâce de dieu le jour où j'avais prié quand James avait tenté de tuer Edward. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je pense à faire une grosse donation avant de partir pour la réception à la propriété.

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit quand l'officiant présenta M. et Mme Jasper Hale. Jasper et Alice partagèrent un autre baiser avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Puis ce fut mon tour de rejoindre la procession et je passai mon bras sous celui de mon mari

"Mme Masen tu devrais avoir honte de toi : être la plus belle femme pour un mariage. Ce n'est pas très juste pour la mariée," murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le bousculai un peu avec mon épaule et essayai de ne pas rouler des yeux jusqu'à ce que le photographe en ait fini. Les photos me firent une fois de plus repenser à ce faux mariage. Maintenant que Jasper connaissait la vérité il ne restait que peu de temps avant que tout le monde le découvre et le faux mariage n'aurait plus de raison d'être.

"Je l'ai dit à Jasper, " lui chuchotai-je tandis que nous arrivions au bout de l'allée.

"Tu lui as dit quoi?"

"Nous. Tu sais..."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux vraiment que ma sœur me renie le jour de son mariage?"

"Il ne lui dira pas. Il va te laisser le faire. Pas aujourd'hui mais bientôt." Je souris aux personnes que je reconnaissais autour de nous même si je n'étais pas sûre de les connaître vraiment. Nous avancions vers la sortie ainsi nous pourrions nous aligner avec les autres pour saluer les gens au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de l'église.

"Génial. Merci, _chérie."_

Plusieurs centaines de serrage de mains et de photos plus tard nous marchions vers la voiture qui allait nous conduire à la réception. Tyler tenait la portière ouverte pour moi.

"Je parie que vous mourrez d'impatience de faire ça dans de mois, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il en me faisant un sourire amical, pas son sourire de garde du corps.

"Peut-être que nous nous enfuirons pour nous marier," répliquai-je avec un clin d'œil en tapotant le torse de mon ami. D'accord Jasper n'était pas le premier à qui je l'avais dit. Je l'avais dit à Tyler aussitôt que nous étions rentrés parce que je savais qu'il lirait à travers moi en un seul instant. Il me dit qu'il le savait. Je commençais à croire qu'il pouvait lire en moi aussi bien sinon mieux que Jasper. Bien sûr Jasper avait été très distrait ces deux derniers mois.

"Tu le lui as dit aussi, n'est-ce pas? " m'accusa Edward à la seconde où il se glissa à côté de moi sur le siège.

Je fermai les yeux et mordit ma lèvre.

"Tu le lui as dit à la seconde où tu étais seule ou tu as attendu cinq minutes?" demanda-t-il tandis que Tyler s'installait sur le siège passager.

"Il le savait! Nous parlons d'un homme qui peut dire si j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner rien qu'en me regardant! Il a un 'sixième sens Bella' ou je ne sais pas."

Edward resta tranquille un moment puis il me regarda, malheureux. "Bon... je l'ai dit à Emmett et à Maggie. Et à Carlisle." Chaque confession le rendait plus mal à l'aise et il s'agitait.

"Tu l'as dit à Carlisle?" cirai-je. "Et Emmett?" Je pourrais lui pardonner de l'avoir dit à Maggie son assistante. Elle ne le répèterait à personne mais les deux autres pouvaient le raconter à n'importe qui.

"Tu l'as dit à tes meilleurs amis, je l'ai dit au mien. Em ne l'a répété à personne. Et pour Carlisle, il a ... un 'sixième sens Edward', et c'est lui qui m'en a parlé. Je n'allais pas lui mentir. Il l'a dit à Esmée parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

"Esmée le sait aussi? A qui ne l'as-tu pas dit?" Je commençai à passer en revue les personnes importantes qui ne le savaient pas. "Charlotte va être furieuse de savoir que plein d'autres gens l'ont su avant elle."

"Peut-être bien que je l'ai dit à Charlotte," confessa Tyler depuis l'avant de la voiture.

"Quoi?" couinai-je, c'était incroyable.

Tyler se retourna et je pus voir son visage. "Elle a un 'sixième sens Bella et Edward'. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en cours. Elle m'a soudoyé en me donnant des cookies. Ceux aux chocolat et aux beurre de caramel."

"Personne ne m'a rien dit à moi," fit remarquer Brady. Quelque chose au sujet de son ébahissement nous fit rire.

"Edward et moi nous sommes mariés aux Fidji pour le nouvel an."

"Isabella!"

"Quoi?" m'exclamai-je en levant mes mains. "Autant le dire à tout le monde! Alice et mes parents sont les seuls qui l'ignorent maintenant."

Edward secoua la tête en expirant la nez.

"Je dois appeler mes parents et leur dire. Il n'y a plus de raison de faire un faux mariage maintenant que tout le monde sait que ce sera un faux." Je fouillai dans ma pochette pour trouver mon téléphone.

Il me saisit le poignet. "Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Alice ne me pardonnera jamais si elle l'apprend la dernière."

Il avait raison. Je remis mon téléphone à sa place. Charlie pourrait être le dernier. Ce serait le moins fâché. Puis ma mère l'apprendrait juste après Alice.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison j'allais directement voir Charlotte. Je la trouvais dans la cuisine avec le traiteur et les serveurs. Tous ces gens dans sa cuisine devaient lui prendre la tête. J'attendis patiemment tandis qu'elle essayait d'expliquer au traiteur ce qu'il pouvait ou pas toucher. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand l'homme s'en alla dans un accès de colère.

"Salut chérie. Comment s'est passée la cérémonie?" Elle prit ma main et m'amena loin du chaos de la cuisine.

"Tu sais que je t'aime et que je n'aime pas te cacher des choses, pas vrai?"

Char sourit en connaissance de cause. "Oh Bella chérie. Je suis sûre que ça vient de lui."

"Nous avons des photos et c'était vraiment parfait. Il avait pensé à tout."

Elle me serra contre elle et puis me regarda dans les yeux en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Le fait qu'il veuille d'épouser à la seconde où tu as accepté ne me surprend pas. Je lui en veux seulement de m'avoir laissée de côté. "Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me relâcha.

"Il ne voulait laisser personne de côté, il ne voulait juste pas s'occuper de tout ça et que ça devienne un mariage gigantesque." A cet instant précis quelqu'un fit tomber quelque chose dans la cuisine et ça fit un bruit d'enfer. "Comme ça," ajoutai-je tandis qu'elle secouait la tête de frustration.

"Je peux comprendre ça, oui je peux," dit-elle en soupirant. "Je t'aime Bella. Si tu es heureuse, je suis heureuse aussi. Je sais que tu l'es. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Et c'est pour ça que j'aimais Charlotte comme une mère.

Ayant obtenu son pardon je la laissais se débrouiller avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté. Je montai pour retoucher mon maquillage et je trouvai Edward dans la chambre, au téléphone.

"Bon j'apprécie ça Charlie. Vraiment. Elle vous appellera bientôt, j'en suis sûr." Il raccrocha et me regarda prudemment.

"Oh je t'en prie! Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas d'appeler mon père pour lui dire que nous étions mariés?

"J'ai commencé à penser au fait que j'aurais dû lui demander son autorisation en premier pour nous marier alors je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que je me sentais mal d'avoir oublié cette étape et une chose en entrainant une autre et ... oui. Je lui ai dit."

"Edward!"

"Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Il a été très compréhensif et m'a même remercié. Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à prendre un deuxième travail pour participer au financement du faux mariage. A présent il se sent complètement largué."

"Oh et voilà maintenant il faut que j'appelle ma mère. Elle va être ... furieuse! Grrr!" J'attrapai son téléphone et commençai à composer le numéro de ma mère. Il me le prit des mains.

"Alice ne doit pas être la dernière à l'apprendre.

"Eh bien ma mère non plus. Charlie était supposé être le dernier mais tu n'as pas pu résister!"

"Je suis désolé," dit-il exaspéré. "Il faut que je le dise à Alice. Nous n'avons qu'à leur dire en même temps. Juste pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est leur mariage, et je ne veux pas la contrarier juste ce jour là."

Je le tapai aussi fort que possible dans l'épaule et partis dans la salle de bain. Tout ça était incontrôlable. La journée avait commencé avec une seule personne qui savait pour notre escapade et je ne serais pas surprise que la nouvelle de notre mariage fasse la une des informations de vingt-deux heures.

Edward arriva dans la salle de bains et s'appuya contre le lavabo. "Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu l'as dit à deux personnes aujourd'hui."

Je refusai de le regarder me concentrant sur mon reflet, en essayant d'arranger mes boucles. "Nous sommes mauvais pour garder des secrets."

"Juste envers les gens que nous aimons." Ses mots me firent regarder vers lui. J'aimais entendre Edward parler des gens qu'il aimait.

"Je t'aime," concédai-je.

Il se releva et vint derrière moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Il était vraiment fantastique en smoking. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas besoin d'avoir un faux mariage nous pourrions avoir une belle réception cependant.

"Je t'aime Mme Masen. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde."

Je souris même si je voulais continuer à être en colère contre lui. Il rendait cela impossible. Spécialement quand il embrassait mon épaule et me faisait ces yeux sexy dans le miroir. Ses mains commencèrent à descendre et à tirer sur ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la maison tu sais," l'avertis-je.

"Aucun d'entre eux n'est autorisé à venir ici." Il embrassa mon cou et passa une main sous la jupe. Ses doigts caressèrent ma cuisse. "Je parie qu'on peut être tranquille."

"Oh ! Ça parait prometteur?"

Edward rigola, sa langue tapotant ma peau et ses doigts titillaient le bord de ma culotte.

"Edward!" La voix d'Alice devenait de plus en plus forte. "Edward!"

_Super. _Ma mère allait être la dernière à l'apprendre officiellement. Mon mari presque-mort enleva ses mains de dessous ma robe et me mit devant lui en protection.

"Ici!" cria-t-il. Nous attendîmes de voir la mariée en colère. Ma belle-sœur ne parut pas heureuse lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la grande salle de bain.

"Il faut toujours que tu sois toujours le premier pas vrai?" accusa-t-telle.

"Alice! Il n'est ici pas du tout question d'être le premier. C'était juste ne pas avoir à gérer toute cette folie. Je l'aime et j'ai voulu l'épouser, alors je l'ai fait. Purement et simplement."

"J'ai partagé ma journée avec toi mais tu ne m'as même pas parlé de la tienne? C'est... c'est... c'est... c'est nul," balbutia-t-elle.

"C'est nul? Tu es diplômée major de ta très prestigieuse classe de Stanford et le mieux que tu puisse dire est _c'est nul_?" plaisanta Edward. Alice le fixa. "Je plaisante. Je suis désolé. Nous avions pensé à faire un faux mariage pour vous tous. Nous voulons partager aussi."

"Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais très bien." Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je savais qu'elle serait en colère. Mais je ne pensai pas qu'elle serait aussi pertrubée.

Edward s'avança vers elle et lui ouvrit les bras attendant qu'elle accepte qu'il la réconforte. Elle fonça et enfouit sa tête dans son torse.

"Je t'aime, Al. Maman aurait été si fière de toi aujourd'hui. Elle était bien là en esprit à nos deux mariages, ça représente quelque chose n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui bien sûr. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux."

"Je suis plus qu'heureux, beaucoup plus."

Mon cœur se serra en les voyant prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux traversé beaucoup de pertes et de douleur. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être la seule famille qu'ils aient. Maintenant Jasper et moi en faisions partie. Pour toujours.

Alice se dégagea et tendit un de ses bras. "Viens là Bella. Câlin de groupe."

Je les rejoignis et murmurai des excuses mais ils me firent taire.

"Alice? Edward?" appela Jasper qui semblait de nouveau nerveux depuis le couloir.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et fut immédiatement tiré dans le câlin de groupe entre Alice et moi bien sûr. Ses excuses envers moi furent finalement acceptées.

Edward fut le premier à dire qu'il fallait que notre petite célébration de l'amour se termine. "Je pense qu'il y a une fête en cours et que les invités d'honneur ont besoin d'y faire leur apparition."

Au moment où nous sortîmes de la salle de bain son téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le vis grimacer lorsqu'il regarda qui appelait. Il appuya sur le bouton pour répondre et ferma les yeux.

"Renée," dit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il put tandis que sa main tirait sur ses cheveux. "Renée ... non... Je... Renée... ce n'était pas comme ça... Renée... Renée... je suis désolé... oui... non, mais... mais... Je sais, mais... oui... elle est ici."

Je levai les mains et secouai la tête. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il me la passe alors qu'elle était prête à tuer. Je quittai la pièce, suivant Alice et Jasper vers la salle de réception. Mon mari allait gérer sa belle-mère. Elle me parlerait demain quand elle aurait retrouvé son sang froid. Je ris en l'entendant encore balbutier.

"Le mariage de ma sœur.. oui... très agréable... je suis sûr que vous auriez apprécié le nôtre, aussi..."

**OOO**

Edward enroula ma queue de cheval autour de sa main tirant ma tête en arrière. Il embrassa mon cou tandis que je poussai contre lui sentant ses muscles commencer à se tendre.

"Oui chérie comme ça," m'incita-t-il. Il était assit confortablement sur le fauteuil tandis que je faisais tout le travail. J'allais et venais sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que ma bouche s'ouvre et que le mot en F en sorte. Je voulais un fauteuil tantra dans chaque pièce. Toutes les pièces.

Il ne pouvait pas résister une fois que j'avais joui. Il grogna derrière moi alors que ses mains glissaient sur le côté de mon corps. Il me tira à lui mon dos contre son torse. Je m'appuyai et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mon coude et fit glisser ses mains le long de ma cuisse.

"J'avais besoin de ça après la journée que j'ai eue," dit-il en parsemant des baisers le long de mon bras et sur mon épaule.

"La journée que tu as eue? Je pensais que nous avions eu la même."

"C'est pas toi qui a eu à parler à ta mère," me rappela-t-il.

"Vrai mais c'était ta faute. Si tu ne l'avais pas dit à mon père..."

"Je sais , je sais," céda-t-il. "Au moins on est tout à fait libres maintenant et on peut oublier notre faux mariage."

"On peut toujours faire une fête tu es si sexy en smoking."

"Vraiment?"

"Même avec rien tu l'es mais en smoking..."

Ses mains remontèrent sur mon ventre. Elles caressaient gentiment mes côtes et le dessous de mes seins. "Je devrais garder ça en tête."

"Des regrets concernant notre escapade?" Sa voix était remplie d'incertitude.

"Aucun. Ç'aurait été bien d'avoir les gens que nous aimons autour de nous là-bas mais je suis plutôt contente que ça n'ait été que pour nous."

"Moi aussi," dit-il en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

"Je serais très en colère si ma fille me faisait ça, est-ce que ça fait de moi un hypocrite?"

"Comment se fait-il que chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour dans ces fauteuils nous parlons d'enfants?"

Je ris et tapai sur sa jambe. "Je ne parlais pas de faire des bébés. Je me disais juste que si nous avions une fille qui choisissait de faire comme nous je serais tout à fait hypocrite."

"Je pense que tu veux commencer à avoir des bébés."

"Non."

"Si bien sûr.

"Tu es incorrigible."

"Si on a une fille pourrons-nous l'appeler Penny?"

Je ris si fort que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. "Non nous n'allons pas appeler notre fille Penny."

"Pourquoi pas ce serait parfait."

"Tu peux toujours rêver chéri."

"Ce serait notre porte-bonheur Notre bébé Penny."

"Et si c'est un garçon? Quel nom lui trouverions-nous? Nickel?"

C'était au tour d'Edward de rire. "Hum non. Il pourrait être le nouveau Directeur Général de Masen Corporation. Il ne pourrait pas s'appeler comme un pièce de cinq centimes."

"Oh mais notre fille pourrait s'appeler comme une pièce d'un centime? Joli!"

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et remonta sa main pour tourner mon visage vers lui pour m'embrasser sur la bouche.

"Peu importe comment on va appeler nos enfants tant que tu es heureuse je suis heureux."

"J'aime ça. Tu deviens si bon à ça, être un bon mari." Je l'embrassai une fois de plus." Penny Masen," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Tu me fais rire."

Nous nous allongeâmes fatigué par la journée et par notre conversation idiote. J'allais me lever lorsqu'Edward s'agita sous moi.

"J'ai trouvé!" Son excitation m'amusa. "Nicholas. Pas vrai? Nous pourrions l'appeler Nicholas."

Ça me fit rire de nouveau.

_Penny et Nickel._

A présent ça pouvait faire une histoire intéressante.

**F I N**

...

*Tantra chair

** C'est le Texas


	2. Liés pour toujours - Epilogue

**FOREVER BOUND**

de

**Green Fallen Leaves**

Toute la fic a été traduite par **Seba Nefer**

(Tous les liens sont dans mes favoris)

...

**- EPILOGUE -**

Je l'ai aimée le premier

Edward patientait à l'extérieur de l'église, il jouait avec les graviers du bout de ses chaussures, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Il avait essayé de refuser cela, il avait boudé et avait lancé un certain nombre d'objets dans la maison parce qu'il était en colère mais il était là, dehors devant l'église, attendant que la mariée arrive alors qu'il se posait toujours des questions sur sa présence.

En fait, Edward savait pourquoi il allait traverser les événements de la journée, sa famille l'avait menacé de le désavouer s'il recommençait à se comporter comme il l'avait fait avant ou refusait de participer et bien qu'Edward déteste qu'on le menace, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Jusqu'à présent, Edward n'avait pas répondu à sa famille qu'il était adulte et que ces menaces étaient vaines puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'argent de ses parents pour faire quelque chose dans la vie, il en avait assez à lui.

Il pouvait entendre le crissement des roues sur la route derrière lui et il se retourna à contrecœur, autant commencer le plus tôt possible. Toutes les personnes sortirent rapidement de la calèche déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Edward en passant mais il n'y fit pas attention. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était la belle brune qui était assise au fond, elle paraissait véritablement malade.

Oubliant tout le reste, l'emploi du temps, les invités et plus que le fait qu'il détestait être ici il sauta dans la calèche et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille qui le regarda, ses superbes yeux verts emplis de larmes.

"Et s'il ne vient pas?" demanda Alicia, son corps commençait à trembler d'inquiétude.

Il passa soigneusement la main dans les cheveux de sa petite fille en essayant de ne pas déranger sa coiffure sophistiquée, sachant que sa sœur lui en voudrait à mort s'il faisait une telle chose.

"Chérie il est debout à l'intérieur de cette église depuis une demi-heure et il sort toutes les cinq minutes pour voir si tu arrives. Je dois le dire, il a l'air pire que ce qu'il est habituellement," Edward fut coupé alors qu'Alicia gifla légèrement son bras, un petit rire saturé d'eau s'échappant de ses lèvres.

"Es-tu prêt à faire cela Papa?" demanda-t-elle, en se blottissant encore un peu plus dans ses bras, elle était sa fille une dernière fois.

"Non, " répondit-il maussadement en cachant sa tête dans ses cheveux et en l'embrassant. "Mais ai-je le choix?"

Elle plaça un doux baiser sur la joue de son père, hocha la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne dans un geste pour se lever.

En soupirant Edward se redressa et aida son adorable fille à descendre les marches dans sa belle robe de dentelle.

Comme ils faisaient le court trajet de la calèche à l'église, Edward prit le temps d'admirer sa petite fille. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient brun chocolat comme ceux de sa mère mais elle avait hérité des reflets bronze miroitant au soleil et des yeux verts d'Edward.

Au moment où Edward et Alicia mirent un pied dans l'église, la marche nuptiale commença. Edward prit une profonde inspiration et mit le bras d'Alicia sur le sien, il était temps de donner sa fille à un autre homme.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon, se répétait Edward mais c'était juste son côté paternel qui lui disait que jamais aucun garçon ne serait assez bien pour sa fille. Au fond de son cœur il savait que ce garçon qui attendait à l'autel pour prendre la main d'Alicia serait mieux que n'importe quel autre homme mais il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant leur famille et leurs amis, il y avait déjà beaucoup de femmes en larmes, Edward ne put pas s'empêcher de repenser au jour de son propre mariage.

Il regrettait que ça ne se soit pas passé ainsi et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le refaire et montrer à Bella combien elle comptait pour lui et combien il l'aimait, pas qu'elle ait besoin qu'il le lui rappelle après leur dix-neuf ans de mariage.

Cependant Edward aurait toujours des regrets concernant ce jour là. Il regrettait le fait de ne pas lui avoir dit combien elle était belle, il ne l'avait même pas appréciée parce qu'il était trop consumé par la colère de ne pas avoir pu se marier avec Tanya ; cet événement heureux ne s'était pas produit.

Quand Edward vit le visage souriant de Bella au bout de la rangée de devant il réalisa que ce jour n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était que le début de leur relation, de leur amour. Leur dix-neuf années ensemble avaient vraiment compensé leurs débuts désastreux.

Bella, déjà submergée par l'émotion et la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé, leur fit un sourire. Elle envoya un baiser dans leur direction et elle serra la main d'Esmée un peu plus fort, transportée par l'émotion et la fierté, pendant que sa fille aînée prenait place près de son futur mari.

"Qui donne cette femme à cet homme?" demanda le prêtre alors que le père et la fille s'arrêtaient. Edward toisa son futur beau-fils et remarqua que ses joues étaient colorées une fois de plus, probablement en raison du soulagement de savoir que maintenant Alicia était prête à le faire.

En le regardant Edward pouvait comprendre, à contrecœur évidemment, pourquoi sa fille était amoureuse de cet homme devant eux. Avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ébouriffés, courts, sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux perçants gris, Edward était étonné qu'il veuille s'établir si jeune, spécialement quand au moins dix filles à la fois se jetaient à sa tête. Il ne semblait jamais les remarquer, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Alicia, réaffirmant le fait qu'il était assez bien pour la fille bien-aimée d'Edward.

La toux douce de Bella ramena Edward à la réalité, il se souvint d'où il était. En se raclant la gorge, légèrement gêné, il répondit finalement à la question du prêtre. "Sa mère, notre famille et moi le faisons."

Il se tourna vers Alicia et la serra dans ses bras comme Alicia Cullen une dernière fois et il lui murmura à l'oreille, "Je t'aime mon bébé, n'oublie jamais cela. Tu seras toujours ma princesse."

"Je t'aime aussi papa," murmura-t-elle en réponse et ses larmes commencèrent à mouiller la chemise de son père.

Il se recula, lui prit la main et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser avant d'autoriser son fiancé à la lui prendre. En prenant sa main libre il la présenta au marié. Quand elles se rencontrèrent il remarqua que la paume de son beau-fils était moite. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. En s'assurant qu'Alicia ne pourrait pas l'entendre, il chuchota une dernière menace. "Rends-la heureuse ou j'enverrai Seth." Il dut s'empêcher de rire alors que l'homme devant lui déglutit et fit un signe de tête respectueux.

Content de cette réaction, Edward se dirigea vers sa femme au premier rang et quand il s'assit Bella enfouit son visage dans son épaule pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Il passa son bras autour de son épouse et il regarda dans l'église alors que le service commençait.

A côté d'Alicia il y avait Dena et la fille d'Alice et de Jasper, Megan, qui étaient les demoiselles d'honneur. C'était Anthony et le cousin du marié Daniel, qui les avaient conduites devant l'autel et qui jouaient le rôle de garçons d'honneur.

Toby le plus jeune fils d'Emmett et de Rosalie avait été choisi pour porter les bagues alors que Claudette la troisième et dernière enfant de Bella et d'Edward serait la jeune fille qui porterait les fleurs.

Les yeux d'Edward dérivèrent vers les invités, il remarqua que Seth était assis au second rang de l'autre côté, les yeux noirs et les poings serrés. Ce n'était pas un secret que Seth était amoureux d'Alicia mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'étant son cousin, elle n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour le jeune homme à côté d'elle, brisant le cœur de Seth.

Edward savait que si quelque chose se passait mal dans son mariage, Seth apparaitrait immédiatement. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il fallait qu'il se sente qu'il y ait tant d'hommes près de sa fille mais ça créait une réelle menace quand c'était nécessaire.

Derrière et à côté d'eux se trouvait la famille Cullen-Swan toute entière. Carlisle et Esmée était assis à côté de Bella et d'Edward, Alice, Jasper et leur seconde fille Marianne à côté d'eux.

A droite il y avait Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que cinq de leurs six enfants, Charlotte, Maximilian, Andrew, Sarah et Elizabeth.

Revenant au présent Edward commença à écouter un peu plus jusqu'au moment de l'échange des vœux.

"Moi, Thomas Mark Anderson, je te prends, Alicia Rose Cullen, pour être légalement mon épouse à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, la maladie et la santé, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Thomas prit sa bague tendue par Toby et la glissa au doigt d'Alicia provoquant le début des larmes.

Après s'être ressaisie Alicia commença à répéter ses vœux. "Moi, Alicia Rose Cullen, te prends toi, Thomas Mark Anderson comme époux à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la maladie et la santé, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Puis elle glissa sa bague au doigt de Thomas. Le sourire qu'ils partagèrent à ce moment-là était si plein d'amour qu'Edward sentit presque le besoin de se détourner pour leur laisser un instant d'intimité.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, Thomas et Alicia ont écrit leurs propres vœux. Thomas, si vous voulez bien commencer le premier?"

Il prit les deux mains d'Alicia dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux et il était évident qu'en ce moment ils étaient seuls dans l'église. "Alicia dès le moment où je t'ai rencontrée ce fut l'amour. Et même si ta mère te portait encore je détestais que tout le monde te regarde... je détestais même que ton père te regarde, ça me rendait jaloux. Et lors de ton baptême, âgée de quelques semaines à peine, ta beauté me stupéfia. Je pense que c'est le jour où ton père a commencé à me détester," Thomas rit mais Edward rougit légèrement et Bella se mit à rire dans son épaule. "Je n'ai pas juste trouvé cette enfant magnifique mais tu m'as honorée de ton premier sourire, un moment que je n'oublierai jamais, même si je n'avais que trois ans. Nous avons grandi ensemble et tu es devenue de plus en plus belle et quelquefois ça me faisait mal de te regarder tellement tu étais belle." Chaque femme dans l'église commença à sangloter aux mots de Thomas et leurs maris les consolèrent.

"Je veux que tu saches que je passerai chaque jour à essayer de te montrer ce que tu représentes pour moi et combien tu signifies pour moi mais peu importe combien j'essaierai il n'y aura jamais les mots pour exprimer mon amour." Même les hommes pleuraient à présent, le garçon d'honneur aussi.

Après avoir laissé à tout le monde le temps de se ressaisir, Alicia commença à prononcer ses vœux à l'amour de sa vie. "Dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je savais clairement que tu allais être une partie importante de ma vie. Mon papa est l'homme le plus important de ma vie et pourtant c'est avec toi que j'ai choisi de partager mon premier sourire. Tu me surveillais tout le temps, t'assurant que je ne tombe jamais quand tu étais dans les environs et m'autorisant à dormir sur toi quand papa n'était pas là. Nous grandîmes, ton cœur et ton âme devinrent si beaux et si attentionnés, mille fois plus stupéfiants que n'importe qui d'autre que je connaissais. Maman me lisait ça quand j'étais petite et je crois que ça s'adapte parfaitement à ce que je souhaite te dire, peu importe combien d'heures j'ai passé à essayer de te dire mon amour pour toi, je ne suis simplement pas arrivée à trouver les bons mots. " Alicia prit une grande inspiration et Bella se serra contre Edward sachant que les mots qui venaient allaient l'émouvoir.

"Rappelle-toi ce soir, car c'est le début de toujours. Une promesse, comme une récompense pour être resté si longtemps seul dans la vie. Une croyance en l'autre et la possibilité de l'amour. Une décision d'ignorer et simplement de s'élever au-dessus de la douleur du passé. Une alliance qui lie à la fois deux âmes et rompt les liens antérieurs. La célébration de la chance et le défi qui nous attend. Deux sont toujours plus forts qu'un seul. Comme une équipe face aux tempêtes du monde. Et notre amour sera toujours la force inspiratrice de nos vies. Ce soir est une simple formalité. Seulement l'annonce au monde de sentiments longtemps ressentis, de promesses faites il y a longtemps auparavant dans l'espace sacré de nos cœurs."

Même Edward eut quelques larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux à ce moment là, qui s'asséchèrent bien vite lorsque Thomas se pencha en avant pour prendre les lèvres d'Alicia avec les siennes. Même le prêtre parut ému et il termina rapidement la cérémonie. "Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée." Alicia leva son pied et l'église résonna d'applaudissements.

. . .

Edward attendait impatiemment dans la file pour féliciter les jeunes mariés. Bella le tenait par sa main droite tout en surveillant Claudette et Anthony qui avait déjà disparu dans la fête.

"Papa," s'exclama Alicia en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père et le tirant près d'elle. "Je l'ai fait Papa. Je suis mariée maintenant!"

Edward essaya de tenir le choc. "Tu l'as fait Ali. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Je t'aime ma petite fille, tu étais si belle là-bas." Alicia embrassa sa mère en s 'écartant et souriant à son père.

Edward tendit la main à Thomas qui la pris instantanément et la secoua juste avec assez de force pour montrer qu'il respectait Edward mais qu'il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à propos de Seth tu sais," l'informa Edward.

"Je le sais, Monsieur, mais je vous promets que vous n'aurez jamais besoin d'exercer cette menace. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal Alicia," répondit Thomas voulant faire comprendre à son beau-père tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa femme.

Edward lui sourit pour la première fois en dix-huit ans. "Je sais cela, fils. Et je t'en prie appelle-moi Edward," et sur ce il fit passer son bras autour de Bella et l'entraina à la fête.

"Merci d'avoir fait cela Edward," dit Bella tandis qu'ils se faufilaient entre les invités. "Je sais combien ça dû être difficile pour toi."

"Oh non ce n'était pas difficile. J'ai toujours su que c'était un homme bon. Mais je ne pouvais pas montrer que je le savais avant qu'il ait fait une honnête femme de ma fille. Quelle sorte de père serais-je si j'avais fait une telle chose?" rigola Edward à l'expression choquée de Bella alors qu'il l'amenait rencontrer le reste de la famille, un sourire élégant sur son visage.

. . .

"Dès mes tous premiers souvenirs Thomas était là," dit Anthony à toutes les personnes présentes pendant son discours. "Il a toujours été là pour ma sœur, pour la protéger de tout. Que ce soit d'une coupure avec du papier ou d'une araignée, il s'assurait toujours qu'Alicia soit en sécurité. En grandissant avec Alicia tout ce que j'entendais c'était parler de Thomas. Chaque jour elle me racontait le dernier livre qu'il lui avait recommandé de lire, elle me disait la façon dont il la regardait et la faisait se sentir toute chose à l'intérieur," les joues d'Alicia se parèrent du même rougissement que celles de Bella. "J'ai été élevé sachant que ces deux finiraient ensemble et je suis juste surpris qu'il leur ait fallu attendre que ma sœur ait dix-huit ans pour marcher vers l'autel." Thomas sourit et embrassa la main d'Alicia alors qu'Anthony prit sa flûte de champagne. "A Thomas et Alicia. Que votre mariage soit béni par l'amour et le bonheur et beaucoup de longues années ensemble."

"A Thomas et Alicia," répétèrent les invités en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

"Maintenant commencez à me faire un neveu ou une nièce," plaisanta Anthony même si Edward ne trouva pas ça drôle. Il commença à s'étouffer avec le champagne, inquiétant Bella immensément tandis que sa fille se dirigeait vers la piste de danse pour sa première danse en tant que femme mariée.

Quand finalement il récupéra, Edward horrifié, se tourna vers Bella. "Ils vont faire des enfants!" s'écria-t-il en se demandant pourquoi sa fille n'était pas prise de panique comme lui.

"Oui, bien sûr Edward." Elle lui sourit en frottant son dos. "Ils vont être les premiers à faire de toi un grand-père."

"Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père! Et elle est trop jeune pour être mère. Elle n'a que dix-huit ans," Bella se mit à rire. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle dans cette situation Bella? Il va falloir que notre fille le fasse," dit Edward regardant autour de lui, mal à l'aise. "Tu sais bien si nous devenons grands-parents. Et tu ne condamnes pas ça?"

Lorsque Bella retrouva son contrôle elle prit Edward par la main et le força à regarder vers la piste de danse. "Regarde-les Edward." Thomas avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille d'Alice et elle avait ses bras sur ses épaules. Leurs nez se touchaient et leurs sourires disaient des milliers de mots tandis qu'ils glissaient légèrement sur le sol. "Ils sont tellement amoureux. Ils le sont depuis qu'ils se sont vus la première fois. Nous l'avons su instantanément et il est clair qu'elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre." Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son mari et le regarda dans les yeux. " Tu m'as demandé comment je tolérais ça? Ils sont comme nous Edward. Comment pourrais-tu refuser que quelqu'un, spécialement ta fille, puisse avoir cette chance de partager le même amour que nous?"

"Je ne peux pas," murmura Edward observant sa fille et son beau-fils encore une fois.

En souriant elle suivit son regard. "En plus quand j'avais dix-huit ans j'étais mariée depuis deux ans, j'avais un enfant et j'étais enceinte de mon second et toi tu étais parti à la guerre. Et tu n'as jamais semblé te plaindre quand nous avons fait 'ce que tu sais'."

"Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera me sentir mieux Bella," l'informa-t-il mais il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage, ce qui était assez pour Bella, elle le tira sur la piste de danse.

. . .

Une demi-heure plus tard, un cliquetis sur un verre et l'arrêt brutal de l'orchestre firent s'arrêter la danse, tous les invités se tournèrent vers Emmett qui se tenait debout devant l'orchestre un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Désolé d'interrompre la danse mais je crois que le moment est venu pour la danse père / fille." Tout le monde sourit et Bella poussa Edward vers Alicia qui lui tendit ses mains. "Maintenant nous le savons tous, Eddie est musicien et c'est lui qui a écrit la chanson sur laquelle ils vont danser. Je vous demande donc de quitter la piste de danse et laissez-moi vous présenter le père et la fille, Edward Cullen et Alicia Anderson."

Les invités commencèrent à applaudir et l'orchestre entama les premières notes de la composition d'Edward. Il enlaça sa petite fille, oubliant tous les yeux qui les fixaient et commença à l'entrainer sur la piste de danse.

'Look at the two of you dancing that way _(Regardez-vous danser tous les deux)_

Lost in the moment and each other's face _(Perdu dans ce moment et dans le visage de l'autre)_

So much in love you're alone in this place _(Si amoureux que vous semblez seuls ici)_

Like there's nobody else in the world _(Comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde)_

I was enough for her not long ago _(Je lui suffisais il n'y a pas si longtemps)_

I was her number one _(J'étais son numéro un)_

She told me so_ (Elle me l'a dit)_

And she still means the world to me _(Et elle représente tout pour moi)_

Just so you know _(Juste pour que tu le saches)_

So be careful when you hold my girl _(Fais bien attention à ma fille)_

Time changes everything _(Le temps change tout)_

Life must go on _(La vie peut continuer)_

And I'm gonna stand in your way _(Et je resterai sur ton chemin)_'

"Oh papa," souffla Alicia les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule d'Edward. Il sourit simplement et ramena sa petite fille tout contre lui autant qu'il le put, chérissant chaque moment qu'il passait avec elle, avant qu'elle parte pour deux semaines pour sa lune de miel. Ce serait le plus long moment qu'Edward passerait sans voir sa fille depuis qu'elle avait un an et il le redoutait.

' But I loved her first and I held her first _(Mais Je l'ai aimée et tenue le premier)_

And a place in my heart will always be hers _(Et elle aura toujours une place à elle dans mon cœur)_

From the first breath she breathed _(Depuis son premier souffle)_

When she first smile at me _(La première fois qu'elle m'a souri)_

I know the love a father runs deep _(Je sais que l'amour d'un père grandit)_

And I prayed that she'd find you someday _(Et j'ai prié qu'elle te trouve un jour)_

But it still hard to give her away _(Mais c'est si difficile de la laisser partir)_

I loved her first _(Je l'ai aimée le premier)_'

D'autres recommencèrent à venir sur la piste. Du coin de l'œil Edward remarqua que Carlisle dansait avec Bella pendant qu'Emmett avait formé une ronde avec Charlotte, Sarah et Elizabeth voulant partager la danse avec elles toutes et Jasper faisait danser Megan et Marianne en alternance.

Mais Edward ne fit pas attention à eux il était trop occupé à essayer de déverser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la fille entre ses bras.

"Je le pense tu sais?" chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de tendre les bras et de forcer Alicia à tournoyer avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

"Tu le penses, quoi Papa?" demanda Alicia en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"C'est moi qui t'ai aimée le premier et personne ne pourra jamais remplacer cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi Ali. Personne."

Alicia commença à sangloter et Edward était inquiet d'avoir dit la mauvaise chose mais juste au moment où il faisait un mouvement pour la réconforter, Alicia passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à le serrer si fort qu'elle l'étouffait presque. "Je t'aime aussi Papa." Ses larmes commençaient à mouiller sa chemise mais Edward s'en moquait, il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. "Personne ne pourra nous enlever ça. Je t'aime tellement papa. Peu importe que je sois mariée, que je sois partie ou que je sois vieille et grise. Tu seras toujours mon numéro un." Edward hoqueta et embrassa chaque centimètre qu'il put atteindre de son visage. "Tu es mon super héros Papa."

'How could that beautiful woman with you _(Comment se peut-il que cette belle femme avec toi)_

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew _(Soit la même que celle de l'enfant aux taches de rousseur que je connaissais)_

The one that I read all those fairy tales to _(Celle à qui j'ai lu ces contes de fées)_

And tucked into bed all those nights _(Et mise au lit tous ces soirs)_

And I knew the first time I saw you with her _(Et j'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu avec elle)_

It was only a matter of time _(Ce n'était qu'une question de temps)_

Un coup sur le pantalon d'Edward brisa ce moment entre le père et sa fille et ils regardèrent tous deux vers le sol en essuyant leurs yeux et ils virent Claudette, les bras au dessus de sa tête, tendus vers Edward.

"Danse avec moi papa," demanda-t-elle tranquillement, les mains serrées en poings en attendant qu'il libère Alicia.

"J'espérai que je pourrais vous interrompre?" demanda Harry, le frère de Thomas, en prenant la main d'Alicia.

"C'est parfait," sourit Edward embrassant Alicia sur la joue avant de prendre la main de Claudette et de l'amener au centre de la piste. "Allez mon petit cœur," Claudette rigola et monta sur les pieds de son père tandis qu'il tournait autour de la piste.

'But I loved her first and I Held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first smile at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first'

Claudette avait été une complète surprise pour Edward et Bella. Bien qu'il n'aient pas prévu de ne plus avoir d'enfant ils n'essayaient pas d'en faire un autre. Ils n'auraient pas dû être surpris, Bella n'avait que trente ans et Edward trente-trois. Alors cela faisait quatre ans et demi qu'ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir Claudette, ce petit ange qui était le parfait clone de son père mis à part ses yeux chocolat qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

"Plus vite papa, plus vite," cria Claudette en riant. Edward exauça son désir, faisant résonner son rire dans la pièce, le rendant plus beau à son avis.

"Promets-moi que tu ne te marieras pas," lui dit Edward en la faisant tourner. "Je ne pense pas que papa pourrais gérer que ses deux filles partent loin de lui."

"Tu es idiot," dit Claudette en lui souriant. "Tous les garçons sont dégoûtants. Tu es le seul que j'aimerai jamais,"' dit-elle avec un petit hochement de tête pour appuyer son affirmation.

Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se resservir des mots qu'elle venait de lui dire quand elle serait plus grande mais ils le réconfortaient tout de même.

'From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I Knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first'

. . .

"Je regrette que le jour de notre mariage n'ait pas été aussi heureux," soupira Edward tandis qu'il dansait avec Bella.

"Ne regarde pas en arrière et ne t'en veux pas pour le passé, il est loin. Et ne sois pas inquiet à propos de l'avenir il n'est pas encore là. Ne pleurez pas votre passé car il s'est enfui à jamais. Et ne craignez pas votre avenir car il n'existe pas encore. Vivez dans le présent et tachez de le rendre si beau que vous vous en souviendrez toujours," récita Bella en lui souriant.

"Quand es-tu devenu aussi sage?" rit-il en la faisant tourner.

"Je ne le suis pas," rit-elle. "Ida Scott Taylor l'a écrit, j'essaie simplement de le mettre en pratique."

"Ce serait une bonne chose de pouvoir vivre ainsi," commenta Edward. Bella acquiesça.

"Même si le jour de notre mariage n'a pas été le plus heureux des jours, je ne le regretterai jamais," dit Bella à Edward résolument. "Ça nous a amené à ce que nous avons aujourd'hui. Regarde tout cet amour qui nous entoure. Si notre mariage avait été différent, qui sait comment nos vies se seraient déroulées."

Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et remarqua tout l'amour entre les personnes présentes. Sa mère et son père dansaient ensemble et se regardaient comme de jeunes adolescents amoureux, Emmett tirait Rosalie dans la salle mais elle riait en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Edward pouvait dire instantanément qu'ils étaient amoureux comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Même Seth, qui avait eu le cœur brisé au début de la journée, paraissait content tandis qu'il dansait avec Dena, souriant et riant l'un avec l'autre et sa mère et son père dansaient près d'eux. Jacob et Leah se chamaillaient encore, même en dansant, mais Edward savait qu'ils ne seraient pas un couple aussi fort aujourd'hui si ça s'arrêtait.

"Gardez votre fils loin de ma fille," siffla Jasper en passant près d'eux et Alice rit alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Ils cherchèrent rapidement et virent Anthony et Megan qui dansaient ensemble, leurs corps un peu trop proches pour deux personnes qui ne prétendaient être que des meilleurs amis. La tête de Megan sur l'épaule d'Anthony qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, un grand bonheur transparaissant sur son visage.

Edward était sur le point de répondre mais quelque chose fonça dans ses jambes. "Désolée papa," rigola Claudette, elle dansait avec Toby et ils bousculaient tous les autres mais cela ne semblait pas gâcher leur moment de plaisir, ils riaient ensemble et tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'innocence des petits.

Bien trop tôt la soirée commença à se terminer et il était temps de faire les photos de groupe.

Des photos des garçons d'honneurs, des demoiselles d'honneur, des parents, le marié et la mariée et tous ensemble.

"Bon et enfin prenons la dernière photo avec la famille de la mariée," suggéra le photographe et Edward était trop heureux pour se plaindre.

Alicia et Bella s'assirent sur deux chaises devant, Claudette assise au pieds de sa mère, souriant à l'appareil, Anthony et Edward debout derrière elles. Anthony plaça ses mains sur les épaules de sa grande sœur tandis qu'Edward posait les siennes sur celles de Bella et elle couvrit immédiatement ses mains avec les siennes.

Comme toute la famille Cullen souriait à l'appareil, le flash crépita et Edward sut qu'ils seraient toujours une famille. Rien ne pourrait les séparer tous les cinq. Ils pourraient tout surmonter et leur amour durerait toujours.

Pour toujours.

* * *

**OUTTAKE**

Love story

"Tu ne peux pas m'attraper!" hurla une petite Alicia de trois ans, essayant de courir le plus vite possible avec ses petites jambes, elle voulait s'assurer de distancer le monstre qui lui courait après.

"Cours petite, cours, je vais t'attraper," lui répondit Thomas, en courant lentement pour qu'Alicia soit certaine qu'elle pourrait le distancer.

Malheureusement Alicia avait hérité de la maladresse de sa mère et sans avertissement elle tomba sur les fesses au milieu du jardin. Thomas saisit sa chance.

"Je te tiens!" s'écria-t-il en se jetant attentivement sur elle car même si elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper elle se tortillait comme une folle. "La princesse ne peut plus m'échapper maintenant," il ricana et commença à la chatouiller, profitant de ses éclats de rire.

"Non, monstre... pas... moi," réussit-elle à haleter entre deux éclats de rire, en essayant d'échapper aux mains qui torturaient son petit corps.

Thomas regarda et vit Anthony les rattraper, ses jambes trop courtes ne pouvaient suivre le rythme de celles de sa grande sœur. "Je pense que la princesse mérite le baiser de la mort, qu'en pensez-vous méchant roi Anthony?"

"Ouais! Ouais! Ouais!" cria Anthony en se mettant à côté de sa sœur.

"Non! Non! Je vous en prie," mais avant qu'Alicia puisse supplier davantage, Anthony commença à déposer des baisers mouillés sur son visage.

Cinq minutes plus tard Anthony marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à la maison pour dire à maman qu'il avait tué la princesse tandis que Thomas l'aidait à se relever.

"Tu l'as laissé me tuer," dit Alicia en faisant la moue au plus grand qui n'avait pas encore relâché sa main.

"Bien sûr que si, Lici. Anthony a seulement un an et demi et il serait très en colère s'il ne pouvait pas participer à notre jeu," tenta-t-il d'expliquer à la petite fille mais elle fronçait encore les sourcils.

"Mais tu es mon prince. C'est ton rôle de me sauver des monstres," déclara-t-elle tristement, contrariée que Thomas ne l'ait pas libérée.

Thomas s'arrêta et prononça des mots très sages pour son âge. "Je serai toujours la pour te sauver Lici. Je te protègerai de n'importe quoi et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu comprends?"

Même si elle n'avait pas compris certains des mots compliqués qu'il employait elle hocha la tête ; elle avait compris ce qui était important et elle était d'accord.

"Tu seras toujours mon prince," elle lui sourit provoquant un sourire de soulagement qui illumina les traits de Thomas.

"Bien sûr que je le ferais," et sur ce il l'invita à monter sur son dos et se mit à courir dans le jardin, ses cris de joie remplissaient ses oreilles provoquant une joie pure dans le cœur du petit garçon de sept ans tandis qu'il portait l'amour de sa vie.

. . .

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi?" demanda une Alicia fâchée, les mains posées sur ses hanches, elle fronçait les sourcils au garçon face à elle.

"Je te l'ai dit Lici, tu es trop jeune," lui expliqua-t-il une fois de plus.

"J'ai dix ans et je ne suis plus une enfant," s'écria-t-elle en frappant de frustration le sol du pied.

"Si tu l'es Alicia, et tu agis comme une enfant en ce moment," lâcha-t-il, tout en le regrettant immédiatement lorsqu'il vit qu'Alicia faisait la moue pour essayer d'arrêter les larmes qui avaient soudainement rempli ses yeux. "Lici je suis désolé," dit-il en prenant sa main.

"Non," siffla-t-elle en la mettant hors de sa portée. "Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu devrais me le dire. Si tu penses que je suis trop petite ou trop immature pour être vue avec toi qui a quatorze ans, tu devrais simplement me le dire au lieu de me mentir," dit Alicia en tournant les talons, sans trébucher miraculeusement et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

Elle n'avait fait que trois pas avant que Thomas ne saisisse son poignet et la tire vers lui une fois de plus.

"Tu penses que je ne veux pas que tu viennes? Tu penses que je ne souhaiterais pas que tu sois avec moi ou que nous fassions quelque chose ensemble toute la soirée? Après toutes ces années ensemble, je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure idée de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi mais je suppose que j'avais tort," lui dit Thomas, profondément blessé qu'elle ait une si mauvaise opinion de lui.

"Alors pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas de venir avec toi?" répondit Alicia, pas du genre à reculer devant un tel argument.

"Parce que je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire. Je ne suis pas autorisé parce que c'est l'entrée de Dena dans la société. Je suis trop jeune mais comme elle est ma sœur, mes parents me permettent d'y aller." Thomas prit doucement ses deux mains dans les siennes et la fixa droit dans les yeux : "Je te promets, si je pouvais je danserai chaque fois avec toi."

Alicia rougit, sachant que ce qu'il disait était vrai et tout à coup elle se sentit honteuse pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine, essayant de cacher la rougeur de la honte qui ornait son visage : "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle.

Thomas l'enlaça, la faisant soupirer de contentement tandis qu'il posait son menton sur sa tête avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses cheveux, tout en respirant son parfum. Il arrivait toujours à la calmer bien que son cœur batte sauvagement comme à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Leur moment fut brusquement interrompu par un fort raclement de gorge qui se fit entendre derrière eux. En se retournant Thomas vit Bella et Edward debout juste derrière eux. Edward le fusillait du regard tandis que Bella souriait doucement. Même après toutes ces années il semblerait qu'Edward n'ait pas encore adopté Thomas comme tout le reste de la famille, en particulier Bella et Esmée qui le traitaient comme un second fils ou petit-fils tandis que Anthony le considérait comme son grand frère.

"Monsieur Cullen, Bella..." commença-t-il avant qu'Edward ne s'adresse à lui.

"Que faites-vous... si près de ma fille? Thomas?" demanda-t-il calmement mais la colère dans sa voix était clairement détectable et ça fit peur à Alicia et Thomas. il valait mieux l'entendre crier plutôt qu'utiliser son ton 'calme'.

Il fallut un bon moment aux deux enfants pour se rendre compte à quel point leurs corps étaient proches et ce à quoi ça devait ressembler pour un père surprotecteur tel que l'était celui d'Alicia. Ses bras jetés autour de son cou et lui le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, ils étaient aussi proches que leurs vêtements le leur permettaient.

Thomas s'écarta du corps d'Alicia même s'il lui en coûtait. "Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que nous ne faisions rien d'inapproprié, je ne manquerai jamais de respect à Alicia ou aux règles que vous avez mises en place. J'étais simplement en train de la réconforter..."

"Et pourquoi doit-elle être réconfortée?" le coupa Edward. "Qu'as-tu fait pour la mettre dans cet état?" l'accusa-t-il.

"Rien papa," répondit Alicia avant que Thomas puisse formuler sa réponse. "Il me disait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner au bal de Dena, c'est tout."

"Et pourquoi ne peut-elle pas t'accompagner?" demanda Edward, semblant désespérer de trouver quelque chose à redire.

"Oh Edward ne sois pas ridicule!" dit Bella en posant ses mains sur son torse. "Tu sais bien qu'Alicia est bien trop jeune pour être invitée à un bal. Arrête d'essayer d'effrayer ce pauvre Thomas." Elle tourna son attention vers les deux enfants et leur sourit pour les encourager. "Puisque vous ne pouvez pas aller au bal ensemble, je suis sûre que vous ne protesterez pas si je vous propose de partager une danse, n'ai-je pas raison?"

Thomas hocha la tête immédiatement, extrêmement ravi de tenir Lici dans ses bras pendant qu'il bougeraient en musique.

"Mais maman nous ne savons pas comment danser. Papa a dit que je suis trop jeune pour apprendre," se plaignit Alicia, qui attendait plus que tout de danser avec son Thomas mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire parfaitement et elle voulait que leur première danse ensemble soit parfaite.

"Bon je suis sûre que ton père sera d'accord pour danser une demi-heure avec moi pour vous montrer à tous les deux, pas vrai chéri?" demanda Bella en se tournant vers son mari une fois de plus, en faisant le fameux regard, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

"Bien," soupira Edward à contrecœur. "Allez dans la grande salle tous les deux, ta mère et moi vous rejoindrons dans un moment, Alicia." Les deux enfants partirent joyeux par le couloir alors qu'Edward remarquait que leurs corps se rapprochaient encore et encore et il dut intervenir. "Et je veux toujours vingt centimètres entre vous!"

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu au coin du couloir, Edward se retourna vers sa femme baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. "Tu m'as bien eu cette fois Mme Cullen," murmura-t-il, en lui souriant tout le temps.

Bella lui sourit en retour avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : "J'essaie de le faire toutes les secondes." Tandis qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds, la mâchoire d'Edward était molle et Bella souriait comme une imbécile. Elle posa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres et attrapa la main de son mari qui ne disait toujours rien, en prétendant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les enfants attendre plus longtemps.

Cinq minutes plus tard Alicia et Thomas étaient en admiration devant les deux adultes qui glissaient magnifiquement sur la piste, ne commettant aucune erreur ni dérapage. Bella était plutôt disgracieuse sur ses pieds dans la vie quotidienne en raison de son manque d'équilibre mais quand elle dansait elle était parfaite.

Bella et Edward s'arrêtèrent et Bella commença à donner des instructions aux deux enfants. "Thomas prends Alicia dans tes bras, vous ne pouvez pas faire cette danse si vous restez trop éloignés." Elle continua, empêchant Edward de protester. Thomas et Alicia étaient impatients d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre une fois de plus.

"Thomas un pas en avant avec ton pied gauche alors qu'Alicia va vers l'arrière avec le pied droit. Ensuite étire ton pied droit Thomas, tandis qu'Alicia va à gauche, avant qu'ensemble vous rameniez le pied que vous venez de bouger à côté de l'autre." Il fallut un peu d'entrainement et quelques ratés pour que les enfants arrivent à faire ce qu'il fallait sans se marcher sur les pieds mais les parents étaient patients et les corrigeaient avec douceur quand ils se trompaient.

"Maintenant vous avez besoin de vous entrainer et de répéter toutes les étapes mais avec l'autre pied. Alors Thomas tu recules avec ton pied droit pendant qu'Alicia fait de même du gauche et vous continuez en partant de là."

Dix minutes plus tard, Thomas et Alicia semblaient danser ensemble depuis des années se déplaçant en parfaite synchronisation à chaque pas.

"Maintenant que vous avez appris les pas, il faut que vous appreniez comment tourner en même temps." C'était au tour d'Edward de donner les instructions. "C'est très simple Thomas, j'espère que tu pourras suivre. A chaque demi-tour quand tu as fini la succession de pas, tu fais un quart de tour à gauche, ce qui signifie qu'au bout de quatre fois vous avez fait un tour complet. Tu comprends?" Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux avant de se mettre à apprendre à tourner. "Répétez ça tout au long de la danse et le tour sera joué, vous aurez appris à valser," conclut Edward en voyant la joie sur les traits parfaits de sa fille mais il commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en regardant les deux enfants danser. "Et souvenez-vous, maintenez toujours la même distance entre vous," cria-t-il à travers la pièce ce qui lui valut un grognement de sa fille et une claque dans la poitrine de sa femme.

. . .

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Alicia en essuyant le sang aussi doucement qu'elle le put, provoquant un sifflement de Thomas.

"Rien d'important," essaya de répondre Thomas alors que le linge touchait une fois de plus ses poings éraflés.

"Rien d'important?" répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement, en rinçant le linge avant de le passer sur l'écorchure de sa joue. "Tu viens taper à ma fenêtre une demi-heure après minuit, couvert de sang et... rien d'important ne s'est passé?"

"Je gère Alic ... aïe!" Alicia avait passé le linge un peu rudement sur son visage pour lui montrer son agacement.

"Oh je vois que tu gères ça fantastiquement. Si c'est ça pour toi bien gérer les choses, je me demande ce que ça doit être quand tu ne les gère pas."

"Alicia je suis désolé mais ça devait être fait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrariée en revenant dans cet état mais tu es la seule qui ne me jugeras pas. Peux-tu imaginer ce que dirait mon père s'il me voyait ainsi?" Alicia n'était pas ravie que Thomas évite encore de lui donner une explication sur la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état mais elle n'arrêta pas d'attaquer son visage vicieusement comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Cependant elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle était extrêmement soulagée qu'il soit venu la voir elle, et non pas son père qui aurait explosé en voyant son fils dans cet état.

Dix minutes plus tard Alicia vidait l'eau en grimaçant à la teinte rose qu'elle avait prise à cause de tout le sang de Thomas. Elle avait appliqué de la pommade sur ses coupures et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les guérir. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, Thomas avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, les événements de ce début de nuit l'avaient épuisé.

Alicia s'installa rapidement contre la tête de lit et tapa les oreillers pour s'assurer d'être bien installée puis elle amena la tête de Thomas sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds épais pour essayer de l'endormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, quand elle était plus jeune elle s'endormait souvent sur les genoux de Thomas tandis que ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Ça n'arrivait pas si souvent mais Thomas avait dû être réconforté un certain nombre de fois comme lorsque sa grand-mère était morte , il était tellement triste qu'Alicia avait trouvé que le seul moyen de le calmer était de laisser courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Moins de deux minutes après que sa tête soit venue se poser sur les genoux d'Alicia, Thomas dormait, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Alicia le regarda avec étonnement pendant quelques instants, se demandant comment diable elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un de si merveilleux mais c'était peu de temps avant qu'elle aussi ne sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Quelqu'un secouait Thomas pour le réveiller juste quelques minutes après qu'il se soit endormi. Gémissant à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps, Thomas commença à marmonner à Alicia qu'il était trop tôt pour se réveiller mais quand ses yeux endormis s'ouvrirent, toutes ses plaintes restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Il était face à Edward Cullen.

Sortant du lit son corps grogna de protestation, Thomas cherchait une façon d'expliquer la situation à Edward. "M.. Monsieur je jure sur ma vie qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Nous étions juste en train de dormir, je n'ai même pas réalisé que je m'étais endormi. Alicia me réconfortait simplement..."

Edward mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire taire l'adolescent bégayant en lui montrant sa fille, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il ne la réveille pas, avant de lui montrer la porte et de commencer à quitter la chambre, sachant sans aucun doute, que Thomas allait le suivre.

Au moment où il eut refermé la porte derrière lui Edward se mit à parler. "Je sais que rien ne s'est passé Thomas. Autant je déteste le fait que tu sois dans la chambre de ma fille, peu importe combien je t'en veux pour ça mais je sais que tu ne manquerais pas de respect à Alicia de cette façon." Edward détestait même à avoir à penser à ce fait qu'un jour sa fille ne serait plus aussi innocente qu'elle l'était maintenant - et ce serait certainement dû aux mains de ce garçon - mais il savait aussi que Thomas n'utiliserait jamais Alicia de cette façon là sans lui avoir passé la bague au doigt.

"Cependant j'ai été informé d'événements qui ont eu lieu tôt ce matin, un événement qui explique ces coupures et ces écorchures sur tes poings. Thomas grimaça sachant que tout ce qui était sur le point de se produire serait tout sauf bien. "Ton père a également été informé et il nous attend, tous les deux, dans mon bureau, et je pense qu'il serait sage de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, et toi?"

"Non monsieur," murmura Thomas pitoyablement en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Edward sourit en suivant Thomas. Il savait que Harry pouvait être très dur avec son fils mais il ne se sentait pas la force de l'en empêcher surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé le garçon dans le lit de sa fille, recouvert de coupures et d'ecchymoses après s'être battu avec son filleul.

Jacob Black avait fait irruption dans la maison Cullen à une heure bien trop matinale au goût d'Edward jusqu'au moment où il en apprit la raison, il avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Cinq ans plus tôt quand Alicia avait dix ans, la famille Black s'était rapprochée des Cullen pour éviter les incessants voyages qu'ils faisaient pour se rendre visite. Ce fut à ce moment là que les liens entre Jacob et Edward se resserrèrent et ce lien tenait en un mot, Alicia.

Seth Black était amoureux d'Alicia et c'était clair pour tous ceux qui avaient des yeux pour voir, tout le monde le savait sauf Alicia semblait-il. Bien qu'Edward ne soit pas très heureux que les deux garçons se battent pour attirer l'attention de leur fille, le fait que Jacob s'était impliqué - en essayant de mettre une distance entre Alicia et Thomas, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'en faire bénéficier son fils - était quelque chose qu'Edward avait apprécié car ça signifiait qu'il aurait moins à s'inquiéter. Leurs efforts combinés pour protéger l'innocente petite Alicia avaient conduit à forger une solide amitié entre eux deux, qui fonctionnait à merveille.

Quand Jacob était arrivé à la maison ce matin et avait expliqué que Seth était couvert de coupures et de contusions après s'être battu avec Thomas à cause d' Alicia, Edward avait sauté sur l'occasion pour trouver quelque chose pour blâmer le garçon. Alicia avait passé tout son temps avec lui au cours des dernières semaines et Edward pensait que s'il informait Harry des activités nocturnes de son fils, ce ne serait plus possible que ça se passe ainsi. Si seulement Edward avait su combien il allait être exaucé.

"Assieds-toi fils," dit Harry Anderson au moment ou Thomas et Edward entrèrent dans le bureau. Edward était un peu contrarié qu'Harry lui ait pris sa place derrière son bureau mais s'il trouvait que son autorité en paraitrait renforcée alors Edward était d'accord.

Thomas prit le fauteuil devant le bureau et regarda ses mains, craignant le châtiment qui allait tomber. "Maintenant Thomas, Edward m'a informé de tes activités nocturnes. Peux-tu me dire quelque chose qui permettrait de justifier tes actions?"

Thomas secoua la tête. Il savait que s'il expliquait la façon dont Seth l'avait nargué en lui disant que c'était lui qui aurait Alicia, ça lui attirerait encore d'autres ennuis, personne ne savait qu'ils se battaient pour l'affection d'une seule fille : son Alicia.

Edward décida qu'il avait son mot à dire. "Thomas je sais, même si je déteste l'admettre, je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour ma fille. Je suis également conscient que tu sais que Seth est aussi attiré par elle. Et même si tu as pensé que tu protégeais son honneur, je ne peux pas laisser mon Alicia être exposée à toute cette violence. Je suis sûr que tu ne lui as donné aucune explication au sujet de tes blessures mais au moment où elle verra Seth, elle sera en mesure de rassembler toutes les pièces et je ne veux pas être le seul à lui expliquer pourquoi vous vous battez comme ça tous les deux. Cela étant dit j'ai informé ton père des événements de ce matin, parce que je crois qu'Alicia et toi avez besoin de passer du temps loin de l'autre, ce n'est simplement pas sain et je crois vraiment que si vous étiez séparés pour quelques semaines serait une bonne..."

"Monsieur Cullen... Monsieur, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est complètement inacceptable et je comprends que vous puissiez condamner ce genre de comportement face à votre fille mais je vous en prie, je vous en prie ne me séparez pas d'Alicia. Je sais que vous pensez que notre relation est malsaine et je sais que vous n'aimez pas la façon dont je reste auprès d'elle mais s'il vous plait monsieur?" supplia Thomas sans honte, désespéré de faire comprendre à Edward qu'il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas le séparer d'Alicia pour deux semaines. Ils n'avaient jamais passé de temps loin l'un de l'autre et il savait que ça pourrait le tuer.

"Un peu de dignité mon fils, un homme ne supplie pas," déclara Harry avant qu'Edward puisse répondre au plaidoyer de Thomas. "Et comme tu le sais si bien, ce n'est pas Edward qui va te punir donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'adresser à lui pour réduire la sentence." Thomas s'affaissa sur son siège, sachant par expérience que sa punition allait être difficile, en raison du ton qu'avait employé son père.

"Je suis d'accord avec Edward, ce n'est pas sain que tu passes tout ce temps avec Alicia. Tu as dix-neuf ans et tu n'as encore rien vu du monde, refusant de partir en vacances avec moi ou avec ta mère si cela signifie être séparé d'Alicia pour une période de temps plus ou moins longue." Thomas retint son souffle, se demandant ce que son manque de vacances avait à voir avec ça. "Cela étant dit je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si tu profitais de ta jeunesse. Ton oncle m'a contacté un certain nombre de fois pour que je t'envoie chez lui pour apprendre les ficelles du métier pour l'été et j'ai finalement accepté en raison de ton comportement de ce matin." Thomas secoua violemment la tête voyant ce qui allait arriver. "Il ne sert à rien de me regarder ainsi mon fis, c'est fait, je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre pour l'informer de ton arrivée imminente et ordonné que l'on te réserve un billet sur le bateau. Tu vas partir pour l'Italie et pour six mois... demain."

Peu importe combien il essaya, Thomas ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux ni les sanglots qui déchiraient sa poitrine.

. . .

_Mon très cher Thomas,_

_Une seule semaine que tu es parti et je me sens déjà morte à l'intérieur. Chaque jour qui passe me parait de plus en plus long. Je suis sûre que ce sont des années qui passent et non pas des jours. Papa attend toujours pour me parler mais j'ai refusé. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes je refuse de parler à mon père puisqu'il a été le premier à mettre cette distance entre nous._

_Seth a tenté à de nombreuses reprises de m'emmener dehors pour profiter du beau temps mais j'ai rejeté ses offres à chaque fois. Je ne profite de rien quand tu n'es pas avec moi et tout me ramène à toi._

_Maman est de mon côté. Je l'ai entendu hurler avec papa au sujet de ton départ. J'ai finalement compris d'où me venait mon caractère. Maman essaie de m'apaiser et de me faire croire que notre temps séparés passera vite mais je sais mieux que ça. Anthony a aussi très contrarié de ton départ, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es parti sans dire au revoir._

_Je ne connais même pas la raison pour laquelle ils t'ont envoyé là bas, je veux que tu saches, Thomas que peu importe combien j'étais contrariée cette nuit-là et que peu m'importe ce que tu as fait. Rien ne mérite ce genre de punition._

_Dis-moi comment est-ce en Italie? Le temps est-il clément? Les gens sont-ils gentils? Est-ce que tu comprends la langue? S'il te plait raconte-moi des choses gaies car tout ce que je ressens ici c'est de la tristesse._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Lici._

.

**Ma chère Alicia,**

**Je t'en prie parle avec ton père, si ce n'est pas pour toi fais-le au moins pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me blâme parce que tu ne veux pas lui parler. Tu dois savoir Alicia que ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé, c'est mon père et mon comportement. M. Cullen voulait me raisonner et aussi mon père en lui disant que cette punition était trop sévère et qu'il aurait été heureux que nous ne soyons séparés que quelques semaines mais mon père a refusé de revenir en arrière. Je t'en pire parle-lui mon amour. Il faut que tu lui parles, pour moi, si je veux pouvoir regagner son estime.**

**Je suis désolé que tu te sentes triste à la maison mais sache que tu ne souffres pas seule. Tu me demandes comment est le temps, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout ce que je vois c'est le nuage noir au-dessus de ma tête à cause de la distance qui nous sépare. Je n'ai pour compagnie que ma tante et mon oncle même si je suis déjà prêt à les quitter mais je suis sûr que les gens sont adorables. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner les nouvelles heureuses que tu aimerais entendre mais je me débats pour être heureux ici même si je suis loin de toi.**

**Avec tout l'amour que j'aie,**

**Thomas.**

.

_Très cher Thomas,_

_J'ai fait ce que tu as demandé et j'ai commencé à parler avec Papa. Ça nous a pris du temps, beaucoup de cris et de pleurs pour arriver à nous comprendre mais j'ai finalement accepté que ce n'était pas le choix de mon père de t'envoyer si loin de moi. J'ai aussi travaillé à lui faire accepter que tu es une grande partie de ma vie et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi et qu'il devait accepter que je passerais tout mon temps avec toi une fois que tu seras revenu. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ait été très exalté, il est trop inquiet à cette idée mais à cause de ma conduite misérable des semaines passées je crois qu'il est plus que prêt à l'accepter._

_Thomas, que voulais-tu dire lorsque tu as employé 'amour'? Tu n'avais jamais rien dit comme ça avant._

_Je suis désolée pour cette lettre brève mais il faut que j'y aille. Oncle Jasper et Tante Alice arrivent avec tous les enfants et tout ce que je sais c'est que la maison va se transformer en chaos._

_Je pense à toi et tu me manques toujours._

_Alicia._

.

**Alicia,**

**Bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais dire. Je ne te dirais jamais de mensonge. Ceci étant dit il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.**

**Alicia Cullen, j'aime ton esprit, ton corps et ton âme. Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi - et je suis désolé si ça a pris seize ans pour que je te le dise - et en plus dans une lettre. Mais je t'en prie sache que ce sont les mots les plus honnêtes que j'aie jamais écrits.**

**Avec tout mon amour pour l'éternité,**

**Thomas**

.

**Alicia, réponds-moi je te t'en prie.**

**Je suis terriblement désolé si je t'ai contrarié avec ma confession dans ma lettre précédente. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la déclaration romantique que tu espérais et je comprendrais si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, si tu me voyais comme ton meilleur ami et seulement ton meilleur ami, mais s'il te plait, fais-moi connaitre ta réaction à ma lettre. Ça me rend malade d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens.**

**Même si ce n'est que pour me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, j'ai besoin de le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**Thomas.**

.

_Thomas tu es fou,_

_Bien sûr que je ressens la même chose. J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je suis aussi désolée, il m'a fallu tant d'années pour comprendre mes sentiments et je craignais un rejet. S'il te plait ne t'excuse pas pour ta lettre ou pour la façon dont tu as formulé les mots. Toute indication de tes sentiments pour moi aura rendu cette lettre plus que parfaite et le fait que tu aies déclaré ton amour pour moi dans une lettre signifie que je la chérirai toujours._

_Plus que deux mois et demi nous séparent et même si c'est difficile, je sais maintenant que nous allons y arriver. Notre amour l'un envers l'autre nous gardera forts._

_Dis-moi que tu as quitté les terres de ton oncle et que tu passes du bon temps en Italie. Je ne peux pas supporter la pensée que tu sois malheureux pour ces derniers mois tout seul._

_Je t'envoie chaque once d'amour que j'ai dans mon corps, _

_Alicia._

.

**Alicia mon amour,**

**La réciprocité de tes sentiments m'a rendu l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Je me promène partout avec un grand sourire, effrayant à la fois ma tante, mon oncle et tous les habitants alentour. Je passe un merveilleux moment en Italie mais ce n'est pas en raison du pays lui-même c'est parce que maintenant je peux compter les jours jusqu'à ce que je rentre vers toi. Je ne suis pas de retour avant un mois mais serais-tu disposée à me retrouver dans notre prairie au lever du soleil le 23? Je veux que ton visage soit la première chose que je verrai en rentrant chez moi.**

**Peu de temps encore mon amour,**

**Thomas.**

. . .

Alicia était dans la prairie le sourire qui avait été sur son visage s'en allait lentement. Le soleil commençait à se lever et Thomas n'était pas en vue, il n'était jamais en retard.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à son bateau sur le chemin du retour? Etait-il déjà chez lui? Avait-il oublié qu'il devait la rencontrer? Essayant de se rassurer, Alicia jeta un regard circulaire dans la prairie une fois de plus, désespérée d'y trouver le moindre signe de Thomas. Elle finissait juste de faire le tour quand un mouvement dans les buissons attira son regard.

En louchant elle essaya de voir mieux pour comprendre ce qui provoquait ce mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard une silhouette sortit des buissons et il lui fallut moins d'un instant pour réaliser que c'était Thomas.

Un grand sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers lui. Elle courut dans la prairie comme si elle était poursuivie par le diable en personne, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle tandis qu'il l'enlaçait pour qu'ils restent tous les deux stables sur leurs pieds.

"Si je dois voir cette réaction à chaque fois que je reviens, je devrais te laisser plus souvent," plaisanta Thomas en repoussant les cheveux du parfait visage d'Alicia.

Elle secoua instantanément la tête s'éloignant de Thomas pour atteindre son visage. "Jamais, plus jamais, plus une seule fois," déclara-t-elle en posant de petits baisers partout sur son visage.

"Bien que j'apprécie tes marques d'affection mon amour, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire avant d'aller plus loin," dit Thomas tranquillement en prenant le visage d'Alicia dans ses mains.

Alicia était perdue, ils avaient été séparés pendant six mois, pendant lesquels ils s'étaient avoué leur amour l'un pour l'autre et ce serait sûrement acceptable qu'ils puissent passer un petit peu de temps ensemble seuls avant qu'il doivent retourner avec les autres?

Thomas laissa glisser ses mains le long du visage d'Alicia, le long de ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne ses mains dans les siennes. Son corps suivit lentement et avant qu'Alicia puisse comprendre ce qui allait se produire, Thomas était à genoux devant elle.

Alicia haletait, sa main allant involontairement se poser sur sa bouche en comprenant ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Thomas sortit la boite qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis deux mois, il souleva doucement le couvercle pour montrer à Alicia l'anneau qui y était posé, il retenait son souffle attendant une réaction.

Les larmes commencèrent à remplir les yeux d'Alicia et Thomas prit cela comme le signe qu'il pouvait commencer sa déclaration d'amour. "Alicia, comme nous le savons tous les deux, je t'ai aimée depuis le jour où tu es née et je serai toujours désolé d'avoir mis toutes ces années et n'avoir pas eu le courage d'admettre mes sentiments pour toi. Mais je veux que tu saches que l'amour que je ressens pour toi ne diminuera jamais. Je sais qu'il ne pourra que grandir, devenir plus grand et plus profond au fil du temps. Comme tu peux le voir, chaque jour je t'aime davantage. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain. Tu pourras penser que nous allons trop vite mais s'il te plait, réalise que tu es la seule femme que j'aie voulue. J'ai déjà parlé avec ton père et il m'a donné sa bénédiction pour que je te le demande et le jour sera venu lorsque tu auras atteint tes dix-huit ans. Donc Alicia Rose Cullen pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"

Alicia n'eut même pas à y réfléchir. "Oui. Oui. OUI! Bien sûr que je le veux!"

Thomas sourit tellement que le visage lui en faisait mal, il glissa l'anneau de fiançailles sur le doigt d'Alicia. Il plaça un doux baiser sur son doigt avant de se relever et d'enlacer sa fiancée.

Après un moment ils se séparèrent en se regardant dans les yeux. L'air autour d'eux était électrique et ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.

Très lentement comme s'il essayait de ne pas l'effrayer, Thomas commença à se pencher sur Alicia qui avança légèrement la tête et avant qu'ils aient pu y réfléchir davantage, le couple échangea son premier baiser et c'était parfait.

F I N

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

...

Juste une petite information : je vais continuer la traduction de **Bonne foi** d'**Amethyst Jackson**, 25 chapitres ont déjà été traduits par **Lily77974** il en reste une quinzaine, je commencerai à les poster quand j'en aurai quelques-uns d'avance :_** Edward Masen a été transformé en 1918 et abandonné par son créateur. Il ne connait pas Carlisle et se nourrit de sang humain ne connaissant que cette façon de faire ... Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit il tombe sur Bella Swan ... une nuit qui va tout changer...**_

(Les liens de l'originale et de la traduction sont dans mes favoris)

Je vous dis à dans trois semaines environ pour le premier chapitre


End file.
